FZ: Zona de Amistad
by ChicaDel1
Summary: No sientas. No abras tú corazón. Escóndelo. Tenía que hacerlo, estaba obligada a hacerlo. Porque a fin de cuentas Anna era eso: una amiga y nunca sería más que su amiga. A/U Colegio. Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: No sientas. No abras tú corazón. Escóndelo. Tenía que hacerlo, estaba obligada a hacerlo. Porque a fin de cuentas Anna era eso: una amiga y nunca sería más que su amiga.

**Advertencia**: Emparejamiento gay. Femlash, yuri...como ustedes quieran llamarlo. La mención y aparición de otros personajes del Universo de Disney.

** F/Z: ****_Zona de Amistad._**

El lápiz se deslizaba por la hoja de las libreta en ritmo constante haciendo eco en el salón de clases. La mano se tensaba con cada salto de línea nuevo. La profesora de castellano había puesto 5 caligrafías en la pizarra para realizar una hoja de cada una.

-Elsa, préstame un sacapuntas.- Kristoff jaló la manga corta del chemise marrón de Elsa.- Se me partió la punta del lápiz.

-No tengo.- Respondió cortante sin perder el ritmo en su escritura.

-Eeelsaaaa.- Kristoff comenzó a sacudir suavemente el brazo de la muchacha sentada a su lado.

-No tengo, Kristoff, ya.- Le dijo sacudiendo su brazo para librarse del agarre del muchacho sin dejar de escribir y acomodarse sus gafas que se habían soltado cuando el chico la sacudió.

-Tchk.- Kristoff hizo una onomatopeya y se inclinó hacía el otro lado.- Eugene préstame un sacapuntas.

-Pídeselo a Elsa.- Fue la única respuesta de Eugene quien también estaba concentrado en su propia libreta. Kristoff volvió a tomar el brazo de Elsa.

-Elsaaaaa.- Kristoff llamó tirando del brazo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un gesto totalmente infantil.

-¿Qué?- La muchacha preguntó de mala gana sin dejar de mirar lo que escribía.

-Préstame un sacapuntas.- Pidió el muchacho de nuevo.

-Te dije que no tengo.

-Pero Elsaaaa...-Kristoff siguió sacudiendo y ella decidió ignorarlo.

Elsa intentó concentrarse en su trabajo pero el calor insoportable del medio día y Kristoff agitando y quejándose a su lado hacía que su nivel de estrés se aumentara.

Al otro lado Eugene estaba muy ocupado en su libreta y los demás estudiantes al parecer también.

La profesora comenzó a recoger sus papeles y a meterlos en un maletín.- Salgan muchachos, revisó en la otra clase las caligrafías.- Bien dijo esto, la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron rápidamente sin dejar rastro alguno y ella salió después con un gruñido.

Pero obvio Elsa no dejó sus caligrafías para luego y solo siguió escribiendo, no quería tarea para la casa.

-Elsa, vámonos.- Kristoff comenzó a jalar a la muchacha de nuevo, esta vez él estaba ya levantado de su pupitre y con su mochila colgando de un brazo.

-Yava, yava.- Ella le contesto sin prestar atención a los jalones.-Déjame que me falta poco.- Movió su mano más rápido.

-Dal...

-Listo.- La niña rubia grito y saltó de su asiento con su libreta en manos. Tomó su bolso y metió el lápiz y la libreta en el bolso, una vez hecho eso se paso la mochila por detrás y ajusto sus brazos.- Ahora sí, vámonos.

-¡Epa!- Eugene saco su jerga señalando una mata de pelo rubio que se extendía por un tabla de un pupitre.

-¡Mierda Aurora!- Exclamo Kristoff y camino con Elsa junto a la rubia.

-Bella durmiente.- Elsa llamó pero Aurora no reacciono.

-Meraaa´chacha.- Eugene tomó un poco de su pelo en su mano y jaló suavemente.-Levantate que ya salimos.- Aurora levanto la cabeza con un poco de baba colgando de sus labios.

-¿Ah? ¿Si?- La muchacha se balanceo en el pupitre poniéndose una mano en la cara.- Ahhhhh- Bostezo bastante fuerte y se estiro.- ¿Ya se fue la vieja bruja esa?- Pregunto con pereza.

-¿Tú qué crees, bella flojaza?-Eugene pregunto.

Aurora iba a contestar pero Kristoff la levanto del pupitre y la puso en su hombro.-Vámonos.- Y comenzó a desfilar con la niña en brazos y Elsa y Eugene siguiéndoles.

Elsa chequeó la hora en el celular 12:20 p.m. Cuando iba a bufar estrello el codo contra algo, o más bien alguien.

Elsa se viró para ver a quien codeo sin querer y respingo al encontrarse con una sonrisa de millón de dolares y ojos azules-verdosos mirándola fijamente.

_Ve el celular, ve el celular..._

-Elsa.-La dulce voz de la niña inundó los oídos de la muchacha mayor e inmediatamente, como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, ella levanto su cara para enfrentarse a la linda llena de pecas que tenía al frente.

_Salúdala, salúdala...estem...habla Elsa ¿Es qué te han comido la lengua los ratones?_

Parecía que sí, Elsa practicamente se quedaba inerte y nula en su presencia, así perdida en el espacio.

Elsa vio a la muchacha y oculto, bueno, trato de ocultar un sonrojo ligero y sonrió con ternura a la niña de enfrente.-Hola Anna.- Saludó al fin. Elsa no dijo más, sin embargo se dedico a observar a Anna.

De la cabeza a los pies.

Anna Solís, de cabello rubio fresa, ojos tan hermosos de color azul pero con una pisca de verde en ellos; pecas cubriendo su cara, hombros, brazos y al parecer todo su cuerpo, sonrisa encantadora y perfecta dentadura blanca y además un formidable cuerpo de adolescente de 15 años.

Detuvo su exploración cuando repentinamente Anna la abrazo y ella se tensó sin deseo.

_No sientas. No abras tú corazón. Escóndelo. _

Tenía que hacerlo, estaba obligada a hacerlo. Porque a fin de cuentas Anna era eso: una amiga y nunca sería más que su amiga.

Porque si, está linda niña de 15 años es la mejor amiga de Elsa.

La muchacha regreso el abrazo con demasiada delicadeza, y no se pego mucho en el, si lo hacía Anna escucharía como su corazón latía salvaje en su pecho.

¿Cuando cayo en esto?

Hace unos años lo acepto pero muy dentro de ella sabía que su corazón pertenecía a la niña pecosa desde que la conoció y que jamás y nunca lograría llegar a sentir cosas tan profundas con alguien más.

_Anna, Anna, Anna..._

De repente Elsa se soltó del abrazo.

-Acabo de salir y tengo que irme ya es tarde.- Ella se disculpo rápidamente con la muchacha y se dirigió a la puerta donde estaban Kristoff, Eugene y Aurora haciendo quien sabe que, capaz y la estaban esperando.

-Te escribo luego.- Escucho la voz de Anna y se viró. La visión de Anna-en uniforme de falda azul marino y chemise azul- sonriendo brillante y mientras que agitaba una mano en señal de adiós hizo a Elsa derretirse y transpirar vergonzosamente.

Apretó los labios y cuando lo hizo se lastimo un poco por los frenillos en sus dientes, más sin embargo el dolor era amortiguado por el palpitar furioso de su corazón y los fuertes pasos que marcaban sus pies.

* * *

Hola lectores, amigos del alma literaria mía, este es mi primer fic y es con una temática ya muy usada pero con los toques de la autora, su fiel servidora.

Entonces, ¿qué creen ustedes? ¿tiene futuro esta historia?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: No sientas. No abras tú corazón. Escóndelo. Tenía que hacerlo, estaba obligada a hacerlo. Porque a fin de cuentas Anna era eso: una amiga y nunca sería más que su amiga.

**Advertencia**: Emparejamiento gay. Femlash, yuri...como ustedes quieran llamarlo. La mención y aparición de otros personajes del Universo de Disney.

** F/Z: ****_Zona de Amistad._**

Estudiar. La manera de probar y enriquecer tus conocimientos. Para Elsa estudiar no resultaba fastidioso como para la mayoría de los adolescentes y en realidad, llegaba a disfrutarlo; claro, la construcción de saberes era una cosa muy preciada para la rubia.

"Estudia y serás alguien en la vida".

Casi todo el mundo dice y además establecen esa frase como método de vida.

Para Elsa, en su opinión personal no era solamente para ser alguien en la vida porque, cuando naces ya eres alguien ¿no? Para Elsa estudiar era casi una religión.

Bien, ella hubiese disfrutado de sus horas de estudia sino se le hubiese ocurrido dar su número de teléfono a cierta niña pecosa que al parecer no tenía nada más importante que hacer mientras estaba en clases.

Elsa puso su teléfono a un lado en la mesa y se dedicó a comenzar con su libro de texto. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a leer un _"bing ting"_ muy conocido sonó junto con una vibración.

Abrió el mensaje, esperando el típico "Estoy tan aburrida" mensaje.

-**_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? :D_**

_¿Pero que? _Elsa miró desde la ventana de su habitación y el sol se mostraba orgulloso en el cielo.

**_-¿Qué .-. ?_**

No paso mucho para su respuesta.

_**-Ven vamos a jugar :D**_

**_-Estoy ocupada_**

Elsa puso el teléfono a un lado de nuevo y procuro ignorarlo, metiéndose otra vez en su libro. Sonó una vez. Elsa se puso recta en su silla mirando el libro fijamente. Sonó una segunda vez. Elsa acomodo sus gafas que se habían deslizado al puente de su nariz. Sonó una tercera vez...una cuarta vez...una quinta vez.

_**-Ya no te vi hoy de nuevo.**_

_**-Elsa sal! Ya deja el CandyCrush xD!**_

_**-No te encierres y baja.**_

_**-Pensé que eramos amigas, puedes decirme por qué te fuiste hoy apenas saliste?**_

_**-Elsi 3¿Qué paso :S?**_

Elsa puso sus dedos en el teclado del celular pero luego los quito, si respondía entonces ella respondería y entonces Elsa tendría que responder y para cuando se diera cuenta ya hubiese perdido su tiempo de estudio.

_**-Vamos a hacer algo, no tiene que ser un muñeco :$**_

_**-No deberías estar en el liceo?**_

Tecleo al fin en respuesta. Soltando el libro en sus piernas.

_**-El viejo de física no fue hoy :D :D :D**_

_Anna por dios..._

_**-Anna xx**_

_**-Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de eso**_

Elsa suspiró y dejo el teléfono a un lado de nuevo. Después de pasar la mano por su cabello cogió el libro de su regazo y comenzó a leer de nuevo. El teléfono sonó una vez. Elsa bufó y puso su mirada en el teléfono. Sonó por segunda vez. Elsa bajo el libro y se dedico a ver al objeto. Sonó por tercera vez. Elsa lo tomó.

_**-Por qué no hablaste conmigo hoy cuando saliste? Siempre te quedas un rato después de tu última clase**_

_**-Respondemeeeeeee**_

_**-Me voy a ver 12 corazones.**_

Elsa miró el celular y comenzó a teclear. _¿Qué riñones te pasa? ¿Por qué respondes? _Ah si, porque es Anna.

_**-No tienes más clases?**_

_**-Nop.**_

_**-Y donde estás?**_

_**-En la casa de tus vecinos :P**_

Elsa volteó los ojos y una sonrisa se mostró en su cara. Los Solís ( la familia de Anna) son sus vecinos actualmente.

**_-Ven vamos a jugar._**

Elsa suspiró de nuevo. Anna ¿por qué eres tan niña aun?

**_-No me ignora._**

Sonrió más amplio ante esto.

_**-NO me ignora.**_

Elsa solo se paró de la silla, con el libro en una mano y con el teléfono en la otra. Llego a su cama mientras tiraba en libro dentro de su bolso y se recostó dispuesta a contestar. Llego otro mensaje.

**_-Anna ha muerto por cierto._**

**_-No puede ser._**

Elsa tecleo esto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_**-Si, fue horrible, agonizó durante 5 minutos. Murió esperando respuestas.**_

_**-Pero yo soy su mejor amiga y no me he enterado.**_

_**-See, bueno a todas estas ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Elsa Nieves, mucho gusto.**_

_**-Elsa...ese fue el último nombre que dijo Anna.**_

_**-Oh Dios ¡NO!**_

-See, recapacita Elsa.

Elsa de repente detuvo su contestación. _¿Que riñones?_

**-Qué haces?**

Mensaje de Anna.

_**-Estaba estudiando.**_

_**-Estabas, que bien, ven a mi casa a jugar.**_

_**-"Bueno te dejo para que estudies" era la respuesta correcta.**_

_**-Naaah, Elsa, estoy aburrida -_-, ven a mi casa.**_

_**-No estamos como que muy grandes para jugar?**_

_**-Nop. Sabes qué? No he hablado en persona contigo hoy ven a mi casa.**_

_**-XX**_

-Seriedad, Elsa. Por qué no hablas conmigo?

_**-Estamos conversando en este momento.**_

_**-No cuenta. Ven a hablar conmigo en persona.**_

Elsa se pasó una mano por el cabello y hecho la cabeza a un lado en la almohada.

_**-Recapacita, Elsa. Cada vez que no contestas un mensaje, muere una barra de la batería de mi celular. Recapacita.**_

La muchacha rubia sonrió ante el mensaje.

¿Por qué no había hablado con ella hoy? Fácil. Elsa podía sostener una conversación con Anna siempre y cuando hubiese sido informada antes, pues entonces ella ya hubiese controlado su ansiedad y no haría cosas relativamente estúpidas y lo más importante no terminaría confesando su amor por la niña menor. Elsa se puso un brazo en los ojos, tratando de organizar sus órganos vitales que se encontraban sobre excitados y fallando.

¿Por qué? Pues porque Elsa tiene nervios cuando esta junto a la rubia fresa, aunque controlados la mayoría de las veces, la emoción y excitación que se siente al estar junto a la persona que te gusta...no, junto a la persona de la que estas enamorado, enamorada en este caso, Elsa la expresaba en cosas trágicas como terminar haciendo algo realmente vergonzoso o algo realmente doloroso para cualquiera de las dos partes involucradas.

_**-No es justo que me ignores :(**_

Elsa vio la queja con pesar.

**_-Estás molesta conmigo :( ?_**

**_-Ven a mi casa._**

Esta vez la petición fue de la rubia platino.

Elsa puso el brazo de nuevo en sus ojos y no paso una cantidad decente de minutos cuando el timbre sonó furioso.

Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó por la escaleras hacia la puerta. Apenas abrió la puerta Elsa vio a Anna y se le seco la garganta. Anna estaba allí sonriendo adorablemente con esa sonrisa criminal que tiene y con los ojos verdosos que la derriten.

Elsa nego con la cabeza y abrió la puerta más ofreciendo una mano para que Anna pasará. La pecosa aceptó sin dudar. Cuando Elsa cerró la puerta Anna la abrazó haciendo que Elsa bajara con dificultad, puesto que ella es más alta que Anna.

-Elsa, hola! ¿Eran amigos que usted conoce?

Elsa que estaba sonrojada en el abrazo lo devolví y sonrió.

-I know.- Recordó que a Anna siempre le había gustado el inglés.

-Entonces no me ignores. - Anna se separó y miró a Elsa a los ojos.-I love you! Remember?- Anna enarco una ceja en Elsa al ver el sonrojo de la muchacha. ¡Ay Anna! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿No ves que yo voy más alla del significado de tus palabras?

-Yo también.- Elsa tomó la muñeca de Anna y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.-Por cierto, fantasma de Anna.

Anna dejo salir una carcajada breve.-Oye, ¿Por qué te fuiste hoy apenas saliste?- _¡Ay Riñones! ¿Por qué insistes con eso?_

-Tenía mucha tarea que hacer.- Respondió rápidamente. Llegaron al lugar.

-Vaya, Elsa en serio, algún día se te caerán los dientes o el pelo de tanto estudiar.- Dijo en broma con tono divertido. Elsa rodó los ojos.

-Yo no voy rodilla de chivo, al menos.-Dijo esta vez ella en tono de broma también.

-¡OYE! Es que el profesor Scar es un amargado que se agarra la hora para contar las malas pasadas de su vida.- Anna dijo cruzada de brazos. Elsa la miraba divertida.- El habla de todo menos de algo que tenga que ver con la materia.

-No es cierto, a mi también me dio clases Scar y no es tan malo.- Elsa enfrento la mirada de Anna, mantuvieron contacto visual solo por unos segundos y luego explotaron en carcajadas.

-No es justo, al menos a ustedes les regalaba la nota.- Anna se había tirado en la sofá de la sala .-¿Estas sola?-

-Si, mi mamá y mi papá andan haciendo mercado.- Elsa se sentó al lado de Anna y esta encendió el televisor.-¿No tienes algo más que hacer que venir a ver televisión en mi casa?

-He venido a hablar contigo, sin embargo.- Dijo ella viendo a Elsa con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué?

-No sé. El liceo...-Elsa miró a Anna con una ceja arriba.

Las dos muchachas volvieron a reír.

-No, en serio, ¿que pasa?- Pregunto Elsa. La muchacha rubia tenia su cabeza inclinada apoyada en su mano- el hombro en el respaldo del sófa-. Mirando a Anna con ojos curiosos y dulces.

-En realidad.- Anna suspiro y se recostó contra el respaldo del mueble.-No sé, mira...es raro.- Anna comenzó torpemente. Su cara pintaba un sonrojo leve.

-Venga, puedes decirme.- Le animo la rubia.-Después de convivir contigo por tanto tiempo es muy difícil que algo parezca raro.- Le sonrió y la rubia fresa hizo lo mismo, pero luego volvió a cambiar su expresión. El corazón de Elsa se encogió cuando el pensamiento de que Anna, la linda y tierna Anna, se sentía mal atravesó su cabeza.-Anna, esta bien, puedes decirme,no pasa nada.- Le dedico palabras de consuelo y la muchacha menor levanto la cara y miró a Elsa fijamente.

-Me siento muy rara, siento un vació y un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago, y me hace sentir incomoda. No se que és.- Soltó la pecosa y miró a Elsa, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué sera eso?- La mayor respondió con una pregunta. Anna no necesitaba una pregunta, necesitaba un respuesta. Sin embargo la rubia platino había notado la tristeza,no conocida por Anna al parecer, en la voz de ella.-Anna...

-No sé, pero estoy aquí hablando contigo y es como que si por arte de magia o algo se hubiese ido por este momento.- Elsa no pudo capturar la confusión en la voz de Anna porque voló a abrazarla.

-Anna, yo siempre seré tu amiga y estaré aquí para ti.- Anna devolvió el abrazo. Elsa froto la mano con suavidad en la espalda de Anna lo que fue premiado con un suspiró de agrado. Después de un rato de estar abrazadas, Elsa habló.- Solo para tu información, se llama hambre.- Anna rió ante esto.

-Talvez.- Se soltaron y Anna miró con ese brillo tan de ella a Elsa.- Aliméntame.- Anna estaba haciendo los ojitos de perrito.

-Mocosa, solo vienes a que yo te de comida, interesada.- Elsa habló con muy mal fingida indignación, poniendo una mano en el pecho de manera dramática.- No sé por que te sigo invitando.-Se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Porque me amas.-_Nadie ha dicho que no_. Elsa pensó. Anna se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban en el mesón de la cocina.- Sabes que yo soy la única que se cala tu actitud nerd.-Anna dijo en broma. Elsa fingió indignación otra vez.

-Yo soy la única que se cala tu actitud de bichito raro.- Esta vez fue el turno de Elsa de bromear.

-Callate y aliméntame.-Exigió la pecosa.

Elsa busco panes y saco un frasco de mermelada junto a una jarra de jugo de la nevera. Una vez que puso todo el mesón procedió a hacerlos sándwiches; Anna por otra parte busco dos vasos y sirvió jugo en cada uno de ellos. Elsa sonrió con alegría cuando la pelirroja se tomó su vaso de jugo de manera desesperada y luego se sirvió más. Elsa le paso uno de los sándwiches y se quedo con uno. Y así entre risas y bromas, se pasaron el resto de la tarde. Porque, aunque Elsa tenía que estudiar, la rubia platino no preferiría otra cosa mejor para hacer que estar con Anna, con su mejor amiga por mucho que eso doliera, pero nunca quería perder a la hermosa y tierna niña que se encontraba en frente de ella engullendo, riendo y bromeando. Aun si eso significara que solo estarían ligadas por un lazo de amistad y nada más.

* * *

Hola, una vez más, bueno, el primer capitulo, no fue tanto así como un capitulo en sí, fue más como un prefacio de la historia, es decir, para que se pudiese entender el tema y bueno espero que me dejen sus opiniones, son muy apreciadas. Por cierto, actualizo cada domingo desde ahora,porque estoy en horario de liceo.

:* Un abrazo psicológico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: No sientas. No abras tú corazón. Escóndelo. Tenía que hacerlo, estaba obligada a hacerlo. Porque a fin de cuentas Anna era eso: una amiga y nunca sería más que su amiga.

**Advertencia**: Emparejamiento gay. Femlash, yuri...como ustedes quieran llamarlo. La mención y aparición de otros personajes del Universo de Disney.

**Disclaimer/Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney. La historia si es de mi pertenencia.

** F/Z: ****_Zona de Amistad._**

Se veía mal, lo sabía muy bien, nada más con el sentimiento de malestar se lo hacía saber pero el espejo, el espejo se paso de cruel.

Elsa se miró con pesar en el objeto y suspiró cansada. Su cara mostraba un color más pálido de lo normal, su cabello rubio estaba revuelto, tenía unas ojeras muy notables y tenía una postura de derrota, con los hombros caídos y jorobada.

El sándwich, ese de mermelada, ese que había compartido con Anna ayer. _Que bruta Elsa, ¿quién olvida lo que le cae mal?_

Al parecer ella. La situación era irónica y todo, ella comió un sándwich hecho de jalea y la realidad que que no debió comer, ella alimentaba cada día su amor por Anna y si su realidad es que: _"ella no será más que una amiga"_, entonces ella tampoco debía hacerlo.

No debía hacerlo. Nunca. Jamás. Por siempre.

No.

Pero sí. Pero sí porque...ella no sabía ni siquiera como describirlo. Anna se había vuelto parte de su vida cotidiana. La sonrisa de Anna. La voz de Anna. Los oídos de Anna. Los mimos de Anna. Todo, todo de la muchacha pecosa, hasta los defectos, que si le preguntaban a Elsa no eran defectos eran "propiedades únicas de Anna".

Es difícil no enfermarse de cariño de por Anna, la muchacha enamoraba a cualquiera con su personalidad espontanea y su actitud amable y a veces demasiado confianzuda con las personas, pero claro, Elsa se enfermo de más._" Me he llevado la parte del virus que le tocaba a los demás"._

Fueron sus propios pensamientos y palabras. Lo mejor para cualquier enfermo es buscar un doctor para poner remedio a la situación. Su doctor era su conciencia y el récipe que le dio: _"Alejate de ella, ahora"_. La cosa es que a Elsa no le apetecía cumplir con las prescripciones "medicas", no por ahora.

Iba a llegar un día en que tendría que hacerlo pero había que esperar hasta que Anna se enamorara.

Uh oh.

Elsa de alguna manera llego, arrastrando sus pies, a su cuarto para recostarse en su cama. Cerró los ojos para intentar aliviar el repentino dolor de cabeza.

Anna enamorada. Vaya...Eso no estaba mal ¿verdad? Igual Anna tenía derecho, ella podía enamorarse de algún muchacho que a ella le gustará, ella podía mimar a quien ella quisiera, ella podía besarse con...con quien a ella mejor le pareciera. Y...

-No Elsa tú no puedes permitir eso.

Elsa respingó en su lugar. Miró a todos lados y no encontró al dueño de esa voz. _Genial, ahora escuchas voces._

Bueno...ergh...retomando el tren de pensamientos, porque era verdad Anna era una jovencita libre de escoger con quien quería estar, o con quien su mamá quería que estuviera...

-O con quien tu quieras que ella esté.

Ok, Elsa, tienes derecho a estar asustada. _¡Riñones! ¿Y esa voz? _La muchacha rubia se sentó muy lentamente en su cama y miró a todos lados extrañada. Guardó silencio un momento para comprobar si esa voz era real. La muchacha temerosa decidió ¿saludar? A la voz.

-¿Hola?

-Hola.

Elsa viró sus ojos a su hombro y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que...¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Una mini yo? No señores, era nada más y nada menos que un hombrecito que ya se estaba quedando calvo, con bigote y barba, vestido en mallas y franela ancha con hombros en bombacho._ ¿Qué riñones?_

-Entonces...

Elsa lo observó en su hombro y luego sin que el hombrecito lo esperara, la muchacha dio un manotón duro en su contra con un grito como acompañamiento.

El hombrecito cayó a un extremo de la cama gritando. Elsa todavía seguía entumecida de sorpresa. Pestañeo varias veces, pero en vez de desaparecer la "alucinación", apareció en su frente una versión pequeña de Abraham Lincoln.

-¿Cual es el alboroto?- Preguntó en voz pacifica el hombre de sombrero de copa.

-¿Qué riñones?- Elsa en voz baja dijo, observando asustada a la cosita.

-Abraham, pana, ayúdame.- El pequeño otro hombrecito, al que Elsa identificó como Shakespeare estaba sujeto al borde la cama, parecía que iba a caerse.

-Espera. Xena ven y ayúdame.

Y frente a Elsa desfiló, Xena, la princesa guerrera. Junto a Abraham, ayudó a subir a Shakespeare.

Elsa se paró de la cama con mucho cuidado, con miedo de que las personitas se dieran cuenta de sus movimientos. Tanteo en su mesa con la mano sin quitar la vista de el trío y cogió sus gafas y las puso rápidamente.

Casi se desmaya al comprobar que aun podía ver a los pequeños intrusos. Se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos con las manos. _No puede ser..._

El trío estaban sumidos en una conversación amena, pero la rubia decidió interrumpirlos. Sentándose en la cama con mucha delicadeza.

-Disculpen, quieren decirme ¿qué riñones está pasando?

Miraron hacía Elsa y el hombre de barba negra avanzó.

-Hola, Elsa, mi nombre es Abraham Lincoln, más conocido como Abe "el honesto".- Dejo saber el hombre, tomando las solapas del saco negro. Ofreció su mano derecha a la muchacha y esta inconscientemente dio su dedo indice. Se agitó en un cordial saludó cuando Abraham tomó la punta de su dedo con su diminuta mano.- Mis amigos son: Xena, la princesa guerrea.- Hizo lo mismo que con Abe.- y William shakespeare, el cisne de Avon.-He hizo lo mismo con él también.- Y pues, hemos venido, porque al parecer necesitas nuestra ayuda.

Elsa estaba en shock aún. La niña boqueo un poco como un pez sin oxigeno para sentir la boca seca.

Elsa se enderezó y se aclaro la garganta. Clavó sus ojos en las tres personitas. Sin saber muy bien como tratar esto, la joven decidió que la lógica no era su fuerte en este momento, así que habló tratando de sonar serena.

-Muy bien, pero yo no necesito su ayuda.- La voz de Elsa salió fina y se gano las miradas enojadas de sus tres invitados.-Así que...

-Te equivocas, porque si nos necesitas, Elsa.- Abe interrumpió a Elsa.- Porque sino, no estuviésemos aquí.-Habló levantando su dedo indice. Elsa puso su mejor cara de seriedad y respondió.

-Pero, señor Abe.- _Si trata a tus alucinaciones con respeto. _Elsa rodó los ojos y continuo.- yo, en realidad, no tengo ningún problema grave, solo tengo dolor de estomago más nada.- Aclaró la rubia.

Abe se estaba tomando las solapas y las soltó cuando iba a replicar de nuevo. Abrió la boca y fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

Elsa inmediatamente saltó de la cama y se aventuró a la puerta principal de la casa. Cuando llego se aclaro la mente. _Tranquila, eso solo fue una laguna mental, fueron solo alucinaciones por el dolor seguro._

Elsa no abrió la puerta muy bien cuando alguien se lanzo contra ella y enfoco después una mata de pelo rubio fresa._ Bien, lo que me faltaba._

Sin embargo, Elsa envolvió a la pecosa en sus brazos, que aunque débiles por el malestar, eran firmes aún. El abrazo fue tan cercano que Elsa escucho el "tump-tump" del corazón de Anna, el cual iba a algunas cuantas millas de más.

-Hola.- Saludó la rubia, disimulando el hecho que su corazón también iba igual y más que el de su compañera.

-Hola a ti.- Respondió Anna, riendo en medio de la frase.

Elsa despegó el abrazo y miró a su linda mejor amiga más detalladamente. Anna, adorable como siempre, no se había quitado su pijama rosada de conejos aún, venía con el cabello suelto sin sus dos moños, un abrigo enorme con capucha de color rojo y en las manos traía una bandeja tapada.

-¿Qué traes allí, caperucita roja?- Pregunto Anna, moviendo sus ojos solo a la bandeja.

-¡Oh! Estos son solo unas delicias que mi madre ha preparado para mí mejor amiga, ella está enferma.-Anna le siguió el juego a Elsa, hablando de manera dramática y batiendo pestañas y todo.

-¡Oh! ¿Tu mejor amiga vive cruzando este pasillo? Yo te pudo acompañar para que nada malo te pase.- Elsa hablaba con voz ronca, a lo que Anna se rió.

-Por supuesto, señor loba rubia.- Cuando habían comenzado a caminar Elsa miro a Anna con una cara de confusión divertida.

-¿Señor loba rubia?- Elsa preguntó saliendo del personaje.

-Eso no es lo que sigue.- Dijo Anna, regañando a Elsa por haber acabado con el juego.

-¡Oh! Entonces me dejas ver que traes allí.- Dijo Elsa una vez en la sala, acercando con garras y cara de malota a la bandeja que traía Anna.

-No, eso tampoco es lo que sigue.- Anna llevo la bandeja tras su espalda con el ceño fruncido adorablemente.- Iré a servirte uno de estos, espérame aquí.- Con eso Anna salió de la habitación.

Elsa se sentó en el sillón dispuesta a esperar a Anna. Ahora, tenía que alabar la capacidad de Anna para enterarse de las cosas. Si a Elsa le dieron nauseas, como todo el tiempo, varias horas después de ingerir la mermelada. Esta vez había sido a eso de las 3 de la mañana. Y sí, tuvo que faltar a clases y para aclarar, Anna estudia 3er año de secundaria en el turno de la tarde. Elsa esta en 5to su último año y es en el turno de la mañana, junto con los de 4to y varias secciones de 1ero. Volviendo al tema. Anna y Elsa, se conocen desde siempre, ya que ninguna recuerda como fue que nació su amistad.

Tienen recuerdos de cuando Anna se cayó y Elsa compró una curita para su codo raspado después de besar allí. También cuando Elsa tuvo una caída un poco más torpe que le costo la deformación de sus dientes y entonces tuvo que comenzar a usar frenillos, claro Anna estuvo aprendiendo a hacer budín solo para dárselos a Elsa y así la muchacha rubia pudiera comer algo sin sentir dolor los primeros días. La vez que Anna batió el récord de comer más dulces en una noche buena, la risa de Elsa al ver a Anna convertida en una ardilla por sus mejillas y luego su culpabilidad por el dolor de estomago en la mañana siguiente. Anna había llorado por no poder comer dulces y Elsa, en toda su buena fe de niña, compró durante los días que Anna no pudiese comer dulces, un ponque de chocolate diario para la pecosa. Lo acompañaba con leche. Elsa aún sigue haciéndolo a veces.

Tenían tanto recuerdos juntas, pero por qué venían estos ahora, bueno, estos son unos de los tantos recuerdos que tienen en los que se cuidan entre ellas y sin duda este momento se convertiría en uno más para la colección.

Elsa suspiró de alegría. Anna era y es una excelente amiga, una magnífica mejor amiga y estar enamorada de ella es la cruz de Elsa.

Si a Elsa le pusieran a Anna por 2 años en términos de novia y a Anna para toda la vida en términos de amistad, ella escogería la amistad sin pensarlo dos veces.

Anna era demasiado necesaria para creer que después de 2 años en un noviazgo con la pecosa su vida seguiría estando equilibrada, al contrario, más bien sería desarrollar más dependencia de la que ya existe.

Elsa había escuchado un montón de cuentos en los que habían siempre dos mejores amigos y uno se enamoraba del otro y la relación duraba unos meses y luego chao pescado y los dos terminaban sufriendo. O también está el caso que cuando se confesaba el amor , la parte receptora decía algo como: "Es que yo te veo solo como mi amigo" o pero aún, "Es que tú eres como un hermano para mí". Y en cualquier situación Elsa no sobreviviría, no si la confesión iba a dañar su amistad con Anna. Podría ser otra persona, Elsa tenía claro que algún día iba a enamorarse de alguien más, pero dudaba mucho que fuese tan fuerte como las cosas con Anna. Porque...porque Anna es Anna y ya.

Las razones para justificar su amor, son demasiadas.

Anna entro en la sala de nuevo con una bandeja de servir, en ella se postraba un par de panquecas que lucían apetitosas, vasos de jugo de naranja y dos tazones de manzanas picadas.

Llego hasta el sofá al lado de Elsa. Elsa observó la comida y luego hizo contacto visual con Anna y lo único que logró fue derretirse con los ojos llenos de emociones de Anna.

-Ok, Elsa, vamos a darle.- _¿Tienes que hacer esos chinazos tan guarros y con esa sonrisa tan hermosa cuando estás conmigo?_Anna ofreció un plato con una panqueca a Elsa, que no espero autorización y comenzó a comer.

-¡Dios mio, Anna! ¡Esto está tan bueno!- Elsa gimió de agrado ante el sabor. Se metió un mordisco del alimento y un poco de miel, que ella no sabía que estaba allí hasta ahora, se deslizo por la esquina de uno de sus labios hasta la linea de la mandíbula. Ella abrió los ojos y se llevo la mano cerca del lugar para que la gota cayera en su mano, todavía con la boca llena.

-Ahhh, babieca.- Anna tomó una servilleta que estaba en la bandeja y recogió el dulce de la cara de Elsa. Anna hizo el trabajo con una sonrisa en su boca y Elsa se sonrojo furiosamente, mientras el ritmo de su corazón aumentó y le costaba respirar por su boca llena.

Anna restregó el lugar con la servilleta y la aspereza fastidio a Elsa.

-Yava, dejame...- Anna llevo la servilleta a su boca y saco la lengua para mojarla un poco, e hizo esto cerrando los ojos. Anna, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, y los labios carnosos y lisos deliciosamente abiertos mostrando su húmeda lengua a Elsa y cuanto podía _mojar _esa servilleta. La muchacha rubia se sonrojo aún más, frunciendo el ceño. En parte por frustración y en parte por los celos irracionales hacía la servilleta. Anna acercó la servilleta de nuevo y la restregó mojada en la piel de Elsa. _Ahh...~_

-Anna que asco.- Elsa con un movimiento un tanto brusco apartó la mano de Anna reaccionando en un último momento, dándose cuenta de que si eso continuaba algo malo como saltar encima de Anna y besarla, que en realidad para Elsa era mejor que nada, pero la voz de la razón estaba allí y la hizo reaccionar. Se talló la cara con la mano, actuando un gesto de disgusto.

-Por favor, Elsa, sino fueses tan torpe.- Anna estaba riendo.

-¿Qué? No eres la más indicada para decir eso.-Trato de ocultar su excitación incomoda, pero solo logró un tono ahogado que hizo reír a Anna. Elsa al escuchar la maravillosa y melódica risa de Anna, aflojó su ceño y una sonrisa cargada de ternura adorno su rostro. Observó a Anna riendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo?- Anna preguntó cuando había pasado un largo momento con Elsa observándola.

Elsa no respondió, solo sonrió a Anna y en un acto rápido tomó la pequeña y respingona nariz de la rubia fresa entre su dedo índice y su anular. Y con una sonrisa maquiavélica jaló la nariz. Anna gritó en respuesta, sorprendida.- Ahhh, no, no un pinocho.- Comenzó a luchar contra la mano de Elsa pero la muchacha no la dejaba.

Forcejearon por un rato con las quejas de Anna y las risas de Elsa, como fondo auditivo, hasta que Elsa la soltó. Anna puso sus manos en la nariz adolorida.

-Elsa, ouch...Ahora tengo que ir al liceo con esto.- Anna se talló la nariz fuerte. La picazón del dolor leve. La rubia platino rio y continuo a seguir comiendo, pero Anna lo impidió cuando brincó encima de ella. _Ok, esto no esta bien._ Anna le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y paso las manos por los costados de Elsa. Una respiración después, movió sus dedos hábilmente en Elsa.-Riete con ganas.- Le exigió con sus movimientos fluidos en sus costados. Las risas entrecortadas de Elsa llenaban la sala, pronto Anna también comenzó a reír divertida.

-Ay, ay, ay, An-Anna ya, ya n-no pu-puedo más pa-pa-pa...- El habla de la rubia quedo imposibilitada por los dedos de Anna.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Elsa?- Anna estaba burlándose de la muchacha.-¿Qué?

-Pa-para, yaaaaa...- A Elsa se le fueron los gallos, si, los gallos hablando. La respiración se volvió entrecortada.- Ya, ya, ya...

A Anna le daba mucho placer tener a Elsa a su merced. Cierto poder se apoderaba de Anna cuando estaba cerca de Elsa. Era algo. La sensación de querer hacer que la niña se sienta bien y nada más para Anna.

-Ya, ya, ya...Annaaaa...ya.- Anna no había parado pero poco a poco fue menguando sus dedos, dando tregua a Elsa. Anna observó a la calmada rubia. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, estaba sonrojada, con el pelo desordenado y su pecho subiendo y bajando acompasado; los azules ojos la miraban a ella a su vez y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Elsa estaba sumida en un trance espectacular de relajación, no podía negar su comodidad en el momento. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Anna estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre ella y..._¡Ay Riñones!_

Elsa intentó levantarse y terminó sentada con Anna encima de ella. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con el desorden de las dos porciones en el piso, que de seguro se cayeron durante su bochinche, dio gracias que los platos fuesen de plástico y no de vidrio.

El peso abandono su cuerpo y Anna se paró ofreciendo el vaso de jugo a Elsa. La muchacha rubia tomó el vaso sin dirigir mirada a la otra.

Y tenía que llegar el momento incomodo. Es que es casi una constante en la vida que después de un momento chévere le siga uno disgustoso.

-Elsa, creo que me iré, tengo que estudiar para varias cosas.- Elsa levanto la vista a ella._Anna, ¿no puedes decirme al menos con algo creíble?_ Anna tenía una mano en la parte trasera de su cuello, escondiendo muy mal su rostro de ella.- Perdón por el desorden, bueno creo que fue por la torpeza del momento, no es que tú seas torpe,se que lo dije hace rato pero no es cierto, no eres torpe, ¡no! , yo soy torpe, tú eres linda, espera ¿qué?- La muchacha paro en seco su divagación y dirigió rápida mirada a Elsa y así como vino, la aparto de ella.

Las mejillas de Anna se encendieron y esta vez, fue Elsa quien estuvo del otro lado de la incomoda situación, siendo la parte no avergonzada.

Elsa estaba en shock de nuevo, porque Anna estaba actuando como ella y eso le hacía pensar en que tal vez a Anna le gustase ella. _¿Ah? _No, era imposible. De repente sintió algo caliente y liso en contra de sus mejillas. Los labios de Anna, que dieron un sonoro "Muack" en su cachete.

Antes de que Elsa pudiese reaccionar Anna había salido casi corriendo, diciendo algo que se entendió como: "Adiós, Elsa..." y algo más que no escucho.

Y Elsa se sintió suspendida en el tiempo y el espacio.

No, no era la primera vez, que Anna besaba su mejilla, de hecho, ella también había besado a Anna, pero los besos para ella no eran lo mismo que para Anna de seguro. Anna podía dárselos a ella con total facilidad y volverla un 8 en apuros justo como ahora, pero Elsa...ese es otro muy largo que tal vez discutamos luego.

Ahora sin embargo, estaba el hecho de que el beso quemó la piel de Elsa demasiado como para seguir razonando. En su mente solo resonaba: _Anna, Anna, Anna..._

-Y es por eso, que estamos aquí.- Abe estaba en el hombro derecho de Elsa, y Xena y Shakespeare acompañándolo.

-_¡Ay riñones!_- Elsa se dejo caer en el sofá alucinando por el beso y porque aún veía a sus tres acompañantes. Y el dolor de estomago había vuelto, para colmo.

* * *

Hola, una vez más, jajaja */*

Bueno, tercer capitulo. ¿Qué tal? Elsa tiene 3 nuevos amigoteees xD

Nos leemos el otro domingo.

Un Abrazo y Un beso psicológico. (Si yo pudiera les mandara caricias psicologicas pero entonces me cancelan el interne).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: No sientas. No abras tú corazón. Escóndelo. Tenía que hacerlo, estaba obligada a hacerlo. Porque a fin de cuentas Anna era eso: una amiga y nunca sería más que su amiga.

**Advertencia**: Emparejamiento gay. Femlash, yuri...como ustedes quieran llamarlo. La mención y aparición de otros personajes del Universo de Disney.

**Disclaimer/Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney. La historia si es de mi pertenencia.

** F/Z: ****_Zona de Amistad._**

Típico: Faltas un día al liceo y tienes 300 evaluaciones. Bueno, ok, no 300, pero si unas cuantas.

Elsa andaba más perdida que la bola de fuego, imagínense quien le paso la información fue Eugene. Según el muchacho tenían 2 exámenes y 1 exposición con presentación de Power Point. También según sus compañeros pasaron demasiadas cosas "Loquisimas" y "Divertidisimas" que no volverán a pasar hasta dentro de 100 años o más.

Pero eso no importaba, aquí, en este momento lo que importa son los puntos que Eugene no se molesto en darle. Aunque tendría que esperar porque al "profesor" Merlín le dio antojo de darles clases por primera vez en el año escolar. El señor había faltado desde el principio del primer lapso, hace como 3 semanas, y hoy llego dando clases como si nada.

El entusiasmo en el salón estaba tan muerto que Elsa estaba seriamente considerando unirse a Aurora en su siesta.

Subió su mochila a la tabla del pupitre y reposo su cabeza encima de ella. Cuando cerro sus ojos escucho su nombre y a mucho pesar retomo una posición.

-Elsa.- La mencionada dirigió su mirada a la voz que la llamaba. En la puerta estaban paradas Cenicienta, Esmeralda y ¡Oh No! Bella.

Elsa sólo las miró allí en silencio, sin expresión descifrada, las niñas tampoco se dignaron a hablar. El profesor observaba entre Elsa y las muchachas y casi pudo ver los rayos que cruzaban entre los ojos de las jóvenes.

Cenicienta observaba fijamente con gesto sereno entre las otras dos, Esmeralda estaba apoyada en el marco de la pared con brazos cruzados y sus ojos posados en Elsa de lleno, y la última estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, una ceja arriba y la otra abajo, labios medio fruncidos.

_¡Ufff!_

Elsa observaba con el ceño fruncido en concentración.

Música del viejo oeste sonando en el fondo.

-¡Aaww, af!

Y un bostezo sacó a todo el mundo del encanto de la acción. Un bostezo que sonó muy disfrutado por parte de quien lo dio. Y claro solo alguien puede lograr bostezar con tanto gusto en medio de una situación espectacular.

Aurora se estiró como un gato en su pupitre e hizo movimientos laterales con su cuello. Se restregó los ojos un poco y boqueo un poco más. Una vez despierta en totalidad puso sus ojos en la escena.

Ella solo dirigió su mirada a Elsa, quien se volvió a verla a ella igual.

-Elsa ¿Ya te dije que formas parte del equipo de fútbol femenino del liceo verdad?- Preguntó la rubia dormilona, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-No.- Fue lo que la muchacha rubia platino respondió. Pero después su cara tomó una elocución de sorpresa.- ¿Selección del liceo?

-Si.- En la puerta dijo Cenicienta.- Ahora, ¿Sera que pueden moverse de una vez?- Pregunto, señalando a las dos rubias.

Aurora se levantó del pupitre murmurando en gruñidos algo mientras tomaba su mochila, arrastrando sus pies en el piso. Elsa observó como se acercaba a ella y cuando llego la tomó por el cuello del chemise con una mano y con la otra la mochila de Elsa y a la vista del profesor salieron sin más por la puerta después de que el trío de muchachas se habían apartado.

_¿En serio, Aurora?_ La amistad vale, la amistad. Pero ella no tenía nada que ver con esta amistad, estas eran las amigas de Aurora. Durante casi toda la primaria y a pocos meses de terminar la secundaria ella, Elsa Nieves, no había determinado al trío de muchachas. No era por algún tipo de rencor anterior o algo por el estilo,no, es porque ella simplemente pasa de estar con personas a su alrededor. En realidad, Anna es parte de su vida desde siempre así que no se tuvo que acostumbrar a ella. Por otra parte, Eugene, Kristoff y Aurora han sido sus compañeros de clases desde 1er año, todavía no estaba muy segura de si podía llamarlos "amigos".

-¿Entonces por qué dejas que te arrastren?- _¡Ay No!_ Abraham apareció en el hombro derecho de Elsa.

La muchacha rubia lo observó y decidió ignorarlo.

Ahora, si bien Aurora la había inscrito en "la selección de fútbol femenina del liceo" y no se molesto en decirle, menos la podía llamar amiga.

-Yo creo que si no estás a gusto con ellas deberías apartarte.- El hombre habló de nuevo. Elsa frunció el ceño en objeto a esto.

-¿Quién dice que no estoy a gusto con ellas?- Preguntó Elsa, en voz baja, muy, muy baja, solo para que el hombrecito escuchara.

-Ah, pues, yo soy el Abe el honesto y puedo reconocer la mentira.- Se puso una mano en el sombrero y mostro una sonrisa brillante.- Es un don.

_No es cierto, Lincoln. _

_¿Fútbol? _De todos los deportes que pudiesen existir en este mundo, el fútbol era el menos favorito de Elsa.

-Yo creó que deberías darles sus golpes.- La voz de la princesa guerrera en su oído izquierdo hizo que Elsa moviera un poco su cabeza hacía ese lado.- Sobretodo a Aurora, ella fue la perra que te metió en esto.

_No suena mal._

-¿Qué? No puedes sucumbir ante la violencia.-Abe habló.

-Es cierto, es mejor combatir a tus enemigos con pluma y papel.- Shakespare hizo su aparición en la cima de la cabeza de Elsa. La muchacha miró hacía arriba.- Una oda para demostrar tu odio por todas las damas.

-No.- Negó Abraham.- Lo más recomendable es hablar con ellas y hacerles saber que te molesta.

-Ahh, prrst.- Shakespeare en un gesto totalmente infantil, como lo fue hacer el sonido de un pedo con la boca, repudió la propuesta de Abraham.- Eso es totalmente estúpido.

-Eso es cierto.- Apoyo Xena. Shakespeare asintió en aprobación.- Aquí lo que tiene que haber es coñazo.- Expreso con un puño alzado.

-Los problemas no se resuelven a ramas y piedras...

-Sino a pluma y papel.- Shakespeare interrumpió al hombre de sombrero de copa.

-¿Qué? No. Idiota renacentista. ¿Por qué todos los malditos artistas creen que todos los problemas se resuelven con una canción, o un verso, o una poesía?- Abraham con casi, casi, toda su ira a flote reclamo.

-Eres una mamita Abraham- Shakespeare había bajado al hombro donde estaba Abraham.

-¿Qué más marica que escribir en rimas sobre toda porquería que sucede?- Puso Abe.

Elsa observó discretamente como los hombres comenzaron a gritarse cosas inteligibles.

-Olvida a este par de brutos y escúchame.- Xena habló en el otro hombro de Elsa. La muchacha se enfoco en ella.- Utiliza a estas malditas como sacos de boxeo.

Elsa miró a Xena. ¿Pedirle a Elsa que utilizara fuerza bruta? No la conoce mucho aún, después de todo. Pero la propuesta de Xena era más alcanzable para Elsa que escribir un poema y hablar con las carajas. Talvez unos cuantos golpes con la fuerza adecuada...

-Xena, maldita aprovechada. ahora ella está considerando golpear a las otras.- Dijo Abraham.

-Bruta de mierda.- Dijo Shakespeare continuando.

-Cállense, par de nenas. Parecen las propias maricas con eso de hablar y escribir burradas.- Espetó Xena.

-Así, pues...

-¡YA!- Elsa grito en voz baja, para su suerte las muchachas iban hablando y no le estaban prestando atención.- Largo de mí, ya, yo resuelvo esto sola.- Dijo a las tres figurillas.

-Ok...pero más ahora hablamos de ese poema.- Y con eso Shakespeare se fue.

-Renacentista de mierda.- Y Abraham se fue.

-Piñazos, Elsa, piñazos.- Y Xena se fue.

_Lo considerare. _Consciente de que el trío podía escuchar sus pensamientos, sonrió cuando escuchó el comienzo de una discusión dentro de su cabeza.

Más sin embargo, su diversión fue interrumpida cuando volteó a mirar a Aurora para darse cuenta que ella le estaba diciendo algo y Elsa, no estaba escuchando. Por lo visto, también estaban solas..._¿Cuanto tiempo _paso_ esto?_

-...a cuaderno abierto el jueves de la otra semana...

-¿Ah?

-Swag.- Cuando Aurora lo dijo llevo sus brazos estirados y las manos a la altura de su cadera y luego encogió los brazos en una mueca totalmente obscena.

-...- Elsa se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que daba con una mesa ubicada estratégicamente en un espacio de áreas verdes. _¿Cuando llegamos aquí? Batió_ la cabeza suavemente a los lados y luego volvió a mirar a su compañera.- De verdad, Aurora ¿Qué dijiste?

-Tenemos una evaluación de Movimientos En Horizontal Y Vertical y va a ser un ensayo a cuaderno abierto el jueves.- Aurora repitió lentamente en broma a Elsa.- Estas en la luna.- Terminó rodando los ojos y riendo ligeramente.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos en la otra rubia. Aurora notó esto y miró a la rubia platino a su vez.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó en voz chillona y aguda.

-¿Fútbol, Aurora? ¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera te gusta.- Recriminó Elsa.

-¡Oh, venga! El fútbol es el deporte Rey ¿cómo no va a gustarme?- La muchacha hecho los brazos a sus lados mientras habló.

-Y a todo esto. ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de ofrecer mi cuerpo?- Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¿Recuerdas ese día que te quedaste sin dinero para el pasaje?- Aurora miró con una sonrisa a Elsa.- Bueno, me debías esa.- _Ok. Jamás pedirle un favor a Aurora de nuevo. Listo._ Ahora menos la iba a llamar amiga.- Además será divertido y nos darán puntos extracatedra.- Aurora dijo con los ojos brillando al mejor estilo anime.- Imaginate esto:- Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Elsa, haciéndola mirar hacia donde ella observaba.-Las campeonas en la selección femenina para los Juegos Escolares de Intercurso son las talentosas y bellisimas señoritas de Disney.- Deslizo su mano en el aire frente a sus ojos y los de Elsa. La rubia, Aurora, miró a la rubia platino que solo tenía una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa.

-Aurora, si yo fuese tú, siguiese estudiando. Bastante.- Elsa dijo en broma.

-Pero si es casi seguro.- Aurora se levantó.- Y Aurora desvía esa balón una vez más, el público enloquece ¡Que Salvada! ¡Que Guardameta!- La rubia comenzó a hacer ruidos de aclamaciones de público. Elsa sintió ganas de reír.

-Y contigo como portera es totalmente seguro.- Elsa dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¡A que sí!- Al parecer Aurora no entendió el sarcasmo aún.- Será fantástico ya veras.

-Deja el teatro y dime por qué hay una selección de fútbol.- Elsa se aliso el fleco mientras lo decía.

-Porque queremos fútbol.- Aurora soltó llena de alegría.

-Aurora...

-Bueno, bueno...- Aurora suspiró y adoptó una postura más cómoda al lado de Elsa.- Ya sabes que no me está yendo muy bien en matemática y el profesor me tiene algo de rabia.

-¿Será por qué te duermes toda la hora de su clase?- La muchacha rubia platino uso un tono incrédulo mirando a Aurora fijamente. La otra rubia solo puso una mala cara y soltó un bufido.- Almohada y todo para la materia.

-Elsa yo te juro que no es la materia, es él...cuando él habla me dan ganas de dormir.- Respondió en defensa.-Necesito los puntos extracatedra.

Elsa se quedo en silencio por un momento mirándola. Aurora le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó en el mismo tono con el que lo hizo la primera vez.

-¿Por qué estoy yo en esto? Yo no necesito puntos extracatedra.- Elsa miró a Aurora esperando respuestas y cuando la rubia abrió su boca, fue la voz de cierto rubio idiota y cierto imbécil de chiva la que se escucho.

-Ramonaaaaaaas!- Los muchachos gritaron al unisono. Kristoff se lanzó a Elsa.

-Dame amor, amor.- Extrañamente Kristoff se escuchaba feliz y radiante, y por una otra más extraña eso le agradó a Elsa.

-Tanto amor me confunde.- Aurora dijo, Elsa volteó a mirarla y estaba siendo abrazada por Eugene con la misma euforia de Kristoff.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Elsa. Kristoff y Eugene se pararon y observaron a las muchachas, luego se vieron entre ellos y luego volvieron a verlas a ellas.

-La vida es bella, es una bendición~.- Los muchachos cantaron y eso extraño más a las rubias.

-...- Elsa y Aurora se miraron y luego los miraron de nuevo.

Eugene y Kristoff tenían una sonrisa más grande que la del gato risueño y parecía que un brillo dorado emergía de ellos.

-Y...

-¡Y sacamos 20!- Gritaron el felicidad.- ¡Sacamos 20 en física!- Gritaron de alegría de nuevo.

Elsa y Aurora se levantaron y comenzaron a felicitar a los muchachos con abrazos y apretones.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, vamos yo brindo.- Dijo Aurora feliz. Levantando su mochila.-Vamos por frappes.

Los muchachos no dudaron en seguir a Aurora quien se viró cuando vio que Elsa no los seguía.

-¿No vienes?

-Paso, tengo el estomago malo.- Aclaro Elsa a Aurora.

-Ok. Ya venimos.- Dijo con una sonrisa y se fue con Eugene y Kristoff.

Elsa se estiro en su sitio y luego entro en cuenta de lo que Aurora le había dicho:" Tenemos una evaluación de Movimientos En Horizontal Y Vertical y va a ser un ensayo a cuaderno abierto el jueves".

_¡Uy, riñones! ¿Por qué? _

No es que se quejara, no. Elsa era una alumna excepcional, su promedio era de 19.8 y además era la favorita de sus profesores pero ¿como no serlo cuando tu vida es 90% estudiar y 7% alimentarse y 3% socializar?

-Oye. Hola.- Elsa volteó para poder enfrentar a la dueña de esa voz.

-Hola.- Dijo la rubia platino extrañada al encontrarse con una morena delgada en frente de ella.

-Hola, este, ¿Tu eres Elsa?- Pregunto con la cara baja.

Elsa se extraño aún más al ver el uniforme de la morena y darse cuenta que, en efecto, era del mismo liceo y Elsa le pareció que jamás en su vida la había visto.

-Si...¿Por qué?

-Amm, pues, yo escuche que tú eres amiga de Anna.- Dijo. Elsa la observó confunida, la muchacha morena levantó su cabeza y pues Elsa no tenía nada que envidiarle porque la chica tenía toda la pinta de ser una ¿nerd?

-¿Anna Solís?- Pregunto mientras no podía disimular que estaba escaneando todos los granos en la cara de la otra muchacha.

-Amm pues, no sé, yo se es que se llama Anna.- La nariz goteante de la morena.

-¿Sabes cómo luce?- Preguntó Elsa inconscientemente pues estaba muy ocupada esta vez observando el cabello desarreglado de la muchacha.

-Ahh pues, ella es hermosa.- Dijo en tono soñador y Elsa esta vez si se concentro en la conversación.- Ella tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes que a veces toman un brillo que los hace lucir azules, tiene pecas hasta decir ya basta que se ven muy lindas en ella y su cabello es pelirrojo, pero no pelirrojo-rojo, sino más como naranja pero un tanto rojo, este hay un color para eso...

-Cobre...-Interrumpió Elsa en estado de shock, la muchacha sonrió y asintió aceptando lo que la rubia había dicho. Elsa estaba entre confundida y sorprendida, al parecer la Anna de la morena, era también su Anna.

-Si, su cabello es color cobre.- _No, no es. Ella es rubia fresa. _Y Elsa se molestó. Esa muchacha en frente de ella no era nadie para, al parecer, tener esas intenciones con Anna, SU Anna.

-Si, la conozco.- Su tono sonó más cortante de lo que pretendía.- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¡Oh! Mmm, bueno, lo que pasa es que...ella es...es porque...es que ella...pasa que...- La morena no sabía como explicarse y mucho menos con esos ojos azules que ella reconoció que la miraban con odio. Tomó aire profundamente y luego lo soltó.- Ella me gusta. Cada vez que la veo mi corazón se acelera.

Elsa dejo caer su mandíbula y frunció su ceño aún más.- Metele su coñazo a esta maldita cursi.- Se escuchó la voz de Xena desde su hombro.

-Y quiero que le des esto.- La muchacha puso un sobre en la mano de Elsa que estaba muy shockeada para reaccionar.-

-Que pasada y descarada, quiebrale sus feos dientes.- Exigió Xena de nuevo.

Elsa miró a la carta que tenía en las manos. _¿Así que te gusta Anna? ¿Vamos si la sigues viendo bien con los ojos negros?._ Las manos se cerraron en la carta arrugándola. Luego las aflojó y la carta cayo a sus pies al instante que la carta tocó el piso sus manos se cerraron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y cuando levanto la vista la morena ya no estaba._ ¿Ah?_

Elsa volteó a todas partes y no la encontró por ningún lado. Su ira se había aplacado y ahora se encontraba recogiendo la carta que había arrugado del piso.

La miró y la curiosidad estaba ganando una batalla que comenzó en su cabeza. No, no era la curiosidad era Shakespeare empujándola a que abriera la carta y la leyera, porque por alguna razón su voz era más fuerte que la de los otros dos.

Las ordenes del hombre fueron más fuertes cuando ella comenzó a abrir el sobre lentamente...

-ELSA.- Elsa salió de su trance cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Anna en forma de grito.

Las manos se deslizaron y jalaron con fuerza en el papel, rompiéndolo en 4 sencillos pedazos que después se convirtieron en 8 y luego cayeron al cesto de basura.

Cuando volteó Anna ya estaba en frente de ella, y para el otro segundo Anna estaba abrazándola.

-Hola.- Dijo Elsa cuando el aroma único de la rubia fresa desfiló por sus fosas nasales sin que ella lo quisiera.

-Hola.-Respondió. Elsa no encontraba el significado de esa palabra cuando Anna la decía tan cerca de su oído y el aliento la rozaba. Anna se separó de ella y esta vez, al igual que con los muchachos, de Anna emergía un brillo amarillo pero más fuerte que hacía que luciera hermosa y que además hacía que Elsa, por su parte, casi sufriera un paro cardíaco. Anna mostró a Elsa su sonrisa de miles de dolares y la rubia estuvo más cerca de su infarto.- ¿Paso algo interesante hoy?- Preguntó la muchacha y Elsa frunció el ceño pero luego...sonrió.

-No, nada.

* * *

El miedo de Anna... Elsa no sabía si era un castigo divino estar cerca de la rubia fresa cuando sentía miedo o terror por algo. Porque cuando eso pasaba ¡Oh! El calor de Anna...Los abrazos fuertes para aferrarse a la vida que Elsa correspondía con gusto e igualando la fuerza con la que venía el gesto, pero esta no vino un abrazo.

La rubia platino estaba clara en una cosa: A Anna le emocionaba todo lo que no conocía. Más sin embargo, que gran sorpresa cuando Anna se escondió detrás de ella por la razón más boba de todas.

Ellas dos caminaban de vuelta a sus hogares de la panadería. Entre bromas y conversaciones tribales acerca del día (omitiendo y ocultando ,muy hábil y cuidadamente por Elsa, lo de la admiradora de Anna). La más joven de las dos decidió sacar un pan de la bolsa de papel, llenándose de alegría cuando se dio cuenta que estaba calentito. Con un suspiró de satisfacción partió la pieza en dos y le pasó uno a su compañera y se quedo con uno ella. Anna estaba lista y dispuesta para gozar del alimento cuando algo, una mancha blanca, se lo arranco de la mano. En lo turbio del momento corrió detrás de la mayor y se aferro a la cintura desesperadamente. Elsa se quedo en shock por unos segundos en los que se aseguraba que nada se había caído de sus manos. Cuando volteó a ver a Anna miró la cara de sonrojada y los ojos asustados de la niña.

-Anna...- Anna la miraba con un puchero adorable. Elsa desvío su mirada hacía donde el "algo" se había ido con la pieza de pan y sonrió inconscientemente cuando visualizo a un ¿pájaro? Si, un pájaro blanco comiendo el pan de Anna.- Anna es solo un pájaro.- Elsa aún mirando el pájaro quito muy a su pesar una de las manos de Anna de su cintura y la acaricio con la suya.- No hay nada que temer.- Anna todavía no tenía la audacia de salir de la protección que brindaba la parte trasera de Elsa.

-Esa cosa puede ser una bestia, ¿acaso no viste cómo me arranco el pan?- Anna habló, en un tono entre asustado y humillado, porque claro, un pájaro la asustó. El pulgar de Elsa hacía círculos en la mano de Anna.- No, espanta esa cosa- Anna escucho la pequeña carcajada de Elsa y se sonrojó aún más.

-Anna...es un pájaro que solo tiene hambre.- Elsa soltó la mano y luego hizo que Anna quitara la otra de su cintura y caminó hacia el animal.

Con mucho cuidado e ignorando los fuertes resoplidos de la niña detrás, Elsa se acercó al animal que estaba pasivamente lamiendo las migajas de pan de sus garras. El pequeño pájaro se encontró con la mirada azul de la muchacha rubia.

Anna miró la escena desde su lugar. Elsa y el pájaro blanco se veían entre ellos, como si de un espejo se tratase, ambos estaban inspeccionando al otro curiosamente con sus ojos. La niña de cabello rubio fresa escucho débilmente y sin entender en nada los susurros de Elsa. La mano de Elsa subió con todos su dedos cerrados menos el índice. El animalito mordió suavemente provocando sensaciones distintas en cada una; en Elsa fue placer y en Anna fue estremecimiento.

-¡Awww!- El trío apareció en el brazo que Elsa tenía levantado exclamando cumplidos al pajarito.

Elsa estaba demasiado hipnotizada por la sutil hermosura del animal, para prestar atención a "Los 3 chiflados". Una especie de loro con plumas blancas de tamaña pequeño aún, con la iris del ojo oscurecida y algunas plumas que tenían forma de cresta diminuta de color amarillo muy,muy claro en la cima de su cabeza.

La muchacha rubia ofreció su dedo índice al animal pero esta vez a la altura de sus patas. El loro estaba también poseído por la curiosidad que causaban los ojos azules penetrantes en él. Totalmente embelesado puso primero una pata y envolvió sus garras en el dedo, Elsa al instante subió un poco su mano y el animal subió su otra pata al dedo de la muchacha. Elsa con su otra mano, envalentonada paso la yema de su dedo índice en la cima de la cabeza del pájaro, el cual soltó un parloteo de deleite al parecer. Elsa sonrió y se dirigió a Anna.

-Anna, míralo...¿a que no es lindo? Es mansito.- Elsa mostró al loro blanco a una Anna que se negaba a acercarse al animal que se robo su pan. Anna se cruzó de brazos y Elsa se acercó más con una idea. Puso al loro cerca de su cara como que sí ella fuese el animal.- Hola, Anna, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos.- Elsa había dicho en tono de loro lo que causa la risa de Anna. Elsa movió al pájaro delante de Anna, pegándolo más a la rubia fresa. Anna se quiso apartar pero mientras ella se alejaba Elsa acercaba al animal. Siguieron en ese plan hasta que Anna cedió una vez que Elsa volvió a repetir.- Hola soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos.

Anna sonrió y abrió sus brazos.-Bien, bien, ya.- Y por unos cuantos segundos Anna sonó más madura que Elsa, pero eso se borró cuando dio un abrazo, en realidad, aplastó al loro entre ella y Elsa, y como el trío de "consejeros" de Elsa seguían en su hombro casi cayeron cuando Anna paso sus brazos al cuello de Elsa.

-Yo soy Elsa, no Olaf.- Elsa dijo, e hizo que Anna se separa de ella para presentar a Olaf en las manos de Anna.- Dale cariño a Olaf.-Anna tomó al loro en sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. El pájaro se nego a desviar su mirada de la de la niña. Anna esbozo una sonrisa cuando vio la emoción en los ojos azules de su amiga rubia platino. Luego se dirigió al loro de nuevo.- ¡Te adoro, Olaf!- Dicho esto pego al loro a su pecho.

Elsa se regodeo en alegría cuando la sonrisa, hermosamente prohibida, de Anna se mantuvo y pudo ver el calor que irradiaba el amor de la rubia fresa. Entregándose al loro blanco.

Ese que ella tanto anhelaba. Ese que ella ya tenía pero del que necesitaba más. Ese que hizo que tuviese celos por primera vez en su vida. Ese...El amor de Anna.

* * *

Holaaaaaa, agaiin on sunday~

Bueno, bueno...capitulo algo aburrido pero esencial para el desarrollo de la historia.

¿Quién creen que sea la niña de la carta?

Jajaja, por cierto... Besote y Abrazote psicologico :*

Nos leemos el otro domingo.

Rev?! No see...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: No sientas. No abras tú corazón. Escóndelo. Tenía que hacerlo, estaba obligada a hacerlo. Porque a fin de cuentas Anna era eso: una amiga y nunca sería más que su amiga.

**Advertencia**: Emparejamiento gay. Femlash, yuri...como ustedes quieran llamarlo. La mención y aparición de otros personajes del Universo de Disney.

**Disclaimer/Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney. La historia si es de mi pertenencia.

** F/Z: ****_Zona de Amistad._**

Para Elsa no había nada raro, las cosas pasaban porque pasaban y bien, si algunas situaciones y hechos llegan a ser incómodos no son raros. Pero ahora su perspectiva temblaba con la imagen que sus ojos le ofrecían. Porque esto, es que esto, era muy, muy raro. _Raro con R mayúscula, bold, negrita y además en fuente gótica. _

Delante de ella, Kristoff y el resto del salón de clases, menos dos, Aurora y Eugene conversaban muy animadamente, sentados muy juntos también y lo que más sorprendía a los espectadores, los dos jóvenes se reían entre ellos.

Eugene el malote del 5to año y Aurora alías "La bella durmiente", no tenían mucho en común, en realidad se podían contar con los dedos de una mano-y sobraban- las veces en las que no se encontraban en una pelea y/o una confrontación gritándose las groserías tan fuerte que se escuchaban hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Por eso, Elsa, quitaba y ponía sus gafas a cada momento, limpiándolas constantemente con un pañuelo blanco.

¡Si hasta parecían pareja y tal!

Kristoff le arrebato los lentes de la cara a Elsa, que tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, y se los puso.

-¿Qué es eso?- Kristoff preguntó, tanto para sí como para alguien gentil que quisiera darle respuesta de aquello que pasaba.

La rubia platino fue consciente de que faltaba el peso de las gafas en el puente de su nariz. Le quito los lentes a Kristoff con un movimiento tan delicado como brusco, con el fin de no dañar ni maltratar su instrumento de visión.

Kristoff se talló la nariz sin dejar de mirar en dirección de la rubia y el muchacho castaño.

-Es una alucinación.- Se respondió Kristoff.

Elsa dejo de limpiar los cristales de los lentes para mirar a Kristoff.

-Es porque ya son las 11:50 y hay demasiado calor.- Explicó el muchacho rubio.

Elsa lo miró por un momento y luego miró de nuevo a la pareja. Kristoff estaba mirando también y los demás ya estaban murmurando.

-Ojala sea así.- Elsa contesto aunque Kristoff no le paró media. _Alucinación por favor, alucinación por favor, alucinación por favor. Dios mio, te lo ruego, no permitas que se empaten. _Algo le hacía pensar a Elsa que eso no iba a terminar bien. El silbido de el rubio granito a su lado la hizo virarse a encararlo.

-Eso no va a terminar bien.- Dijo Kristoff. _¿Quién lo diría?_Al parecer, él y Elsa tenían varios pensamientos similares.-¿Cómo crees que irá eso?- Preguntó a Elsa.

La muchacha rubia miró a la pareja y de nuevo miró a Kristoff con una leve sonrisa en su cara. Aunque no tenía una reputación de "galán", Eugene podía ser muy bastardo sin aplicar alguna distinción de género para serlo.

-Él va a dejarla porque se va a aburrir de ella.- Razonó Elsa.- ¿Tú que crees?

-Él va a dejarla pero no por aburrimiento sino porque ella sacará su cuaima interior cuando lo vea con otra.- Explicó Kristoff. Miraron a los jóvenes que estaban muy entretenidos pero luego se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una pequeña, pero gustosa, carcajada.

-Creo que sería la cuaima artista, montándole un show a Eugene en medio de donde sea .- Dejo saber Elsa al muchacho. Ambos rieron ante eso.

-Yo la veo más cuaima feminista.-Y otra risa acompaño a ese comentario.

-Pero no parece.- Dijo Elsa mirando de nuevo hacía ellos.

-No parece pero sí es.- Habló Kristoff, llamando la atención de Elsa de nuevo.-Se llaman cuaimas camufladas.- Y así, rieron de nuevo.-No te rías mucho, tú también serás cuaima algún día.

-¿Qué? Claro que no.- Kristoff río ante la cara de enojo de Elsa. La rubia platino lo golpeo en el brazo. Kristoff reía.

-Si, Elsa. Lo que pasa es que no se te ha desarrollado la hormona cuaimática.

El sonido de un celular los sacó de la conversación.

El profesor había contestado su celular con mucho animo ganándose miradas de odio por parte de Raimundo y todo el mundo en el ambiente.

Después de hablar por unos pocos minutos miró a sus alumnos donde todos lo veían con incredulidad y molestia.

-Muchachos, recojan. Se acabó la clase, nos vemos el martes que viene.- Y se fue, usando de nuevo su celular.

Después de el anonadamiento de los estudiantes ellos comenzaron a salir también. Elsa y Kristoff se adelantaron a Eugene y Aurora, a los que claramente no les importaba que los hubiesen dejado atrás.

-¡Nojoda!¡Por fin es viernes!- Exclamó Kristoff con toda alegría, lanzando su bolso hacía el cielo una vez que estuvieron en el patio de la entrada.

-Kristoff, hoy es jueves.-Dijo la rubia platino.

La mochila cayo en frente de ellos por gravedad a unos cuantos metros alejada. Kristoff se sintió como su mochila, muy elevado en el cielo y luego muy estrellado en el duro y asqueroso concreto.

-La que me parió.- Dijo a modo de juramento.

Elsa observó como Kristoff entró en un estado de depresión post-todoundíacompletodeprofesoresycalor... _¿Qué?_

Eugene puso una mano en el hombro de Elsa, la rubia volteó a mirarlo.

-Ramona.- Dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-Pregunto Elsa ya que, el nombre "Ramona" no era de su simpatía por mucho.

Elsa se dio cuenta de que Aurora ahora intentaba reanimar al rubio con síndrome emo.

-De una foto en facebook.- Respondió Eugene.

-Ya venimos.- Dijo Aurora cuando comenzó a avanzar con Kristoff hacía adentro de la institución de nuevo, sin dar tiempo a preguntar a donde iban.

Quedándose solos, Elsa miró de reojo a el muchacho castaño con expresión curiosa.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Eso en el salón, con Aurora. ¿Qué fue eso?

Elsa no se extraño cuando Eugene sonrió con algo parecido a la arrogancia.

-¿Acaso no podemos Aurora y yo ser buenos amigos?- Preguntó el muchacho con inocencia muy mal fingida.

-Solo en los sueño más oscuros del diablo.- Respondió ella con algo de humor.- ¿Andan?

-Algo así.- Respondió él, de nuevo con mucha socarronería.-¿Por qué hacen como si fuese el fin del mundo que Aurora y yo andemos?-Preguntó, pero esta vez con algo de molestia y burla mezcladas.

-¿Por qué TÚ y Aurora andarían?- Respondió con una pregunta la rubia platino.

-¿Por qué no?-Imitó a la muchacha y también respondió con una pregunta.

-¿Por qué si?- Preguntó Elsa de nuevo.

-Porque sí.- Fue la respuesta, pero no fue de la boca de Eugene sino de una más dulce y armónica y en un tono que Elsa mucho conocía, demasiado para su propia salud mental.

Cuando encaró a la dueña, Anna se paraba delante de ella sonriendo tan hermosamente como siempre.

-¿Por qué si?- Preguntó la rubia acercándose más a ella con una sonrisa.

-Si.- Fue la simple respuesta. Anna tomó a Elsa en un abrazo en un abrazo cálido de saludo, que hizo que los sentidos de la mayor se dispararan.

-Viste, ella si sabe.- Se escuchó la voz de Eugene logrando sacar de el trance de gusto que habían creado las dos muchachas.- Soy Eugene, un gusto.- Y estiro su mano hacía Anna. La misma le dio la mano.

-El fastidioso Eugene.- Dijo sonriendo. Elsa se carcajeo brevemente cuando vio el cambio en la expresión de ganador de Eugene a expresión de perdedor.- Soy Anna.- Eugene sonrió de nuevo y Elsa temió. _¡Riñones! No, él no lo hará..._

-La famosa Anna, la que le roba el sueño a Elsa.-Dejo saber riendo. Elsa se sonrojo desde su cuello hasta donde su frente comenzaba en cabello. Anna se rió levemente y cuando Elsa fue a verla, ella también estaba medio sonrojada.-No es cierto, te di mucho crédito...aunque he escuchado hablar mucho de ti.- Aclaró teniendo algo de compasión por Elsa.

-Tal vez deberías golpearlo hasta que le sangre nariz.- Xena sugirió.

-Yo la secundo.

-Yo también.

Abraham y Shakespeare estuvieron de acuerdo por primera vez con la princesa guerrera. Pero Elsa estaba muy ocupada como para prestarles atención ya que algunas de sus neuronas se habían quemado al ver a Anna sonriendo así tan sonrojada y luciendo _Más benditamente hermosa que nunca._

Fueron los pensamientos de Elsa.

-¿A sí? Entonces ¿Quién es esa le roba el sueño de verdad?- Preguntó Anna divertida por la situación, todavía guardando a Elsa en su abrazo.

La rubia reflexionó en que no debió haberles dicho que era gay.

-La linda Bella.- Dijo Eugene.

-¿Qué?- Elsa preguntó saliendo de su trance. Bella es por mucho su chica menos favorita.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Anna ignorando a la rubia en sus brazos.

-Ya sabes, morena, estatura media, castaña, caderas amplias y culo sexy.- Señalo Eugene los atributos de la muchacha.

-Eugene, por favor...- Elsa lo regaño en parte por decir cosas que no eran y en la otra parte por decirlas con tan poca sutileza.

-¡Oh! ¿Te gustan morenas?- Anna preguntó, ya soltando a Elsa.

-A mi no me gusta Bella.

-¿Y lo vas a negar?- Eugene miró perplejo.- Si tu supieras como a Elsa se le iluminan los ojos cuando la ve.- _Se me iluminan de aburrimiento.-_ Cuando dijiste que olía como a rosas y jazmines.- _Porque llevaba una colonia muy asquerosamente fuerte con esas esencias.-_Cuando le abriste la puerta para que entrara al salón.- _Yo abrí la puerta para entrar YO pero ella, como la buena salida que es, se adelanto.-_ Cuando dijiste "¡Que gran trasero tiene Bella!".-_ Eso, en realidad, era un insulto._

-¡Wow! Tiene mucha de tu atención, ¿no?- Preguntó Anna con algo raro y no común en su tono. Rabia talvez.

-No, ella tiene nada de mi atención.- Aclaró la rubia sintiendo culpable, pero algo divertida, por el repentino cambio.

-No jodas, no tienes que ponerte así, ya nosotros sabemos que te gustan los cocos en vez de los huevos.- Dijo Eugene.- Así que, no tienes que negar tu amor por ella.- Se cruzo de brazos.- A fin de cuentas, amor es amor, ¿verdad que sí, Anna?

-Si, amor es amor.- Contesto

Elsa sintió ganas de taparse la cara con lo humillada que se sentía.

-¡YOOO! Eric, men.- Eugene gritó en dirección de alguien.- Ya vengo.- Dijo y se fue hacia donde grito.

-Entonces...¿Bella?- Preguntó Anna una vez que Eugene camino lo suficiente. La rubia fresa estaba seria con los brazos cruzados.

-Bella no me gusta, lo que es más ni me cae bien, es solo que Eugene es un imbécil.- Elsa no recibio una respuesta.- ¿Qué no entras tarde hoy?- Pregunto algo incomoda.

-Si.- Respondió al fin Anna recobrando su tono natural de dulzura.- Pero me he encontrado esto.- Y sacó un libro de su mochila.- Y quiero que me lo leas.- Paso el libro a las manos de la rubia platino.

Elsa busco sus lentes, se los puso y leyó en la portada.- "Los juegos del hambre".- Casi se da una facepalm. _¿En realidad lees este tipo de cosas, Anna?_

-Si.- Dijo Anna alegre.- Me vas a leer "Los juegos del hambre".- Terminó su frase con una sonrisa increíblemente adorable.

-Bien, más tarde.

-¿Por qué no ahora?- Preguntó haciendo un puchero muy lindo a los ojos de Elsa.

-Porque me voy.- Respondió ella sin quitar la vista de la expresión de Anna, la cual le causaba risa.

-No te vayas.- Y puso ojos de perrito. Elsa desvió la mirada de ella porque ese puchero la ponía mal en muchos aspectos.

-Te veo en la tarde, Anna.- Y comenzó a caminar.

-Oye, dale de comer a Olaf.- Gritó Anna cuando la rubia estuvo en la puerta. Elsa suspiró y esbozo una sonrisa cuando escucho de Olaf. Siguió caminando.

-Estaba celosa, allí donde estaba.- Dijo Abraham en un oído de Elsa.

-No supo disfrazarlos la dama.- Alentó Shakespeare.

-Y tú no te diste cuenta.- Abraham habló de nuevo.

-No es cierto, porque si lo fuera Eugene hubiese utilizado eso para joderme.- Dijo Elsa negando, lo que en su cabeza parecía la absurda idea, que Anna estuviera celosa.

-El muchacho lo hizo porque no tiene confianza con Anna, porque sino...- Hablo Shakespeare de nuevo, quien ahora estaba en la oreja izquierda de Elsa metiendo un mechón de cabello que se había salido del fleco.-...ya ella supiera que la amas.

-Ustedes son irracionales. Ella no estaba celosa.-Dijo Elsa cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que tu andas tan ocupada admirando su belleza y enamorándote más, y no te das cuenta de eso.- Explicó Abraham en el hombro derecho.

-A Anna le gustan los niños, varones, machos, hombres, los masculinos, los manes.- Dijo Elsa muy segura, pero con la decepción y el ardor del dolor en el pecho.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Pregunto Abraham.

-¿Acaso le has preguntado?- Pregunto después Shakespeare.

Elsa guardó silencio.

* * *

_Elsa estaba sentada en un espacio de césped que estaba siendo abandonado de la nieve bajo un árbol, con Anna reposando a su lado._

_El invierno se alejaba con cada pequeño rayo de sol que se iba asomando poco a poco en los días que quedaban, para dar paso a otra estación: La primavera._

_-Elsa...- Anna llamó suavemente a la muchacha a su lado._

_Llegó claro y preciso, pues Anna tenía su cabeza descansando en el hombro de la rubia mayor._

_-Aja._

_-¿Te gusta alguien?-_Si, tú.

_A la rubia platino se le subieron las escalas de rojo a la cara, comenzó a transpirar sudor frío y junto sus manos para evitar el temblor. La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa y se sintió como una bofetada de un extraño._

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Con un tono en tartamudeo nervioso salió la pregunta de la boca de Elsa._

_-Solo pregunto.- Anna hizo una pequeña pausa después de eso. Solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambas y el sonido de la naturaleza alrededor.-¿Si o no?_

_Elsa tenía la garganta seca. Tragó un poco y logró segregar el mínimo de saliva. Pues no, aún no.- Respondió con algo de dificultad, ya que su voz salió medio ronca. Aún luciendo como un tomate se volteó hacía Anna, pero la muchacha estaba aun recostada en su hombro._

_-¿Qué tiene que tener alguien para gustarte?-Esta vez hubo un temblor en la pequeña voz de Anna.- Digo, para que alguien te guste.-Anna levanto su cabeza y miró a Elsa con esos ojos llenos de azul y verde en los que Elsa podía verse a si misma._

_-Ahhmm...- Elsa se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza con nerviosismo.- Pues, tú sabes,lo normal..._

_-¿Lo normal?_

_-Si bueno, esa persona tiene que ser inteligente, amable, con carácter fuerte pero que sea dulce, social, que le guste lo que a mi me gusta...esas cosas.- Respondió Elsa, no queriéndole dar mucha importancia al asunto._

_-Mmm...- Respondió desviando su mirada para el alivio y malestar de la rubia platino. Que contrariedad._

_-¿A ti?-Pregunto para romper el hielo. Anna la miró fijamente por 5 segundas que a Elsa parecieron una eternidad._

_-No aún.- Respondió y volvió a descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia mayor._

* * *

Elsa sintió ganas de golpearse con todas su fuerzas por no haber explorado en Anna la segunda pregunta que la misma le hizo. Tuvo que reconocer que los hombres tenían razón.

-Pues no.- Respondió por fin con un hilo de voz.-Pero eso no quiere decir que sea gay.

-Pero tampoco que sea hetero.- Dijo Shakespeare.

-¿Que puede ella incluso saber que es? Apenas tiene 15.- Elsa sabía que no era un muy buen argumento para convencer al par.

-Deberías preguntarle.- Dejo saber Abraham. Al instante Shakespeare hizo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Para qué? Tú, Elsa y yo sabemos que ella es tan hetero como el cabello de Kristoff es de macho.-Señalo.

-¡Ay Riñones!- Elsa gritó en voz baja.

Se dio medio vuelta y regreso de la parada del bus a la institución de nuevo. Recordó a tiempo.

Entro corriendo apresuradamente y sus ojos le sirvieron para ver que iba a chocar con alguien. La velocidad de su cuerpo le jugo mal y ella puso los brazos adelante para evitar taclear a la persona pero en vez de eso, la empujo aún con más fuerza. _¡Ay...Ri...!_

Estiro su brazo con el fin de tomar la muñeca de la victima pero una vez más tuvo un desacierto y termino agarrando el cuello del chemise y en consecuencia, por el tirón, obtuvo que los 2 botones del mismo se abriesen y mostrando a ella una rápida vista de un pecho lleno.

-Ahhhrrg~.-El gemido en su cabeza por cortesía de sus amigos, se escucho en Slow Motion.

Elsa soltó el chemise, cuando la persona iba a caer pudo tomar con éxito su brazo, en gesto de asegurarse y no caer esta persona por su propia cuenta puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y Elsa jalo con demasiada fuerza y así finalizo pegada a un cuerpo estrambótico. El brazo alrededor se apretó fuerte por la acción y Elsa sostuvo sin querer su otra mano en la cintura de la otra persona.

-¡Muy bieeeen!- La voz de Eugene sacó a Elsa de su corto letargo. Dirigió su mirada al muchacho. Elsa vio a Eugene y a todos los estudiantes del patio mirando hacia ella y soltando sonoros pitidos y diciendo "¡ESOOOO!". Entonces los ojos de Anna, los sorprendidos ojos de Anna estaban en ella también, lejos y sentada en un banco de plaza de la áreas verdes del liceo, la muchacha la observaba.

Elsa volvió a enfocar a Eugene que estaba "muerto de la risa" y además tenia sus dos pulgares arriba para ella.

Elsa miró en sus brazos,saber quien los ocupaba. Y cuando pudo enfocar sus ojos brillaron de miedo, sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el olor a rosas y jazmines y su cuerpo se sintió pequeño y tenso, porque Bella se había metido en sus brazos.

* * *

Holaaaaa!

:*

Les digo, yo los rew no los había leído desde que comencé x.x Y yo se que ponía " su opinión se agradece" o algo así en el final de cada capitulo y ni por allá. Pero ya esta.

Gracias, por cierto, son bien apreciados :3

Jajajaa por allí leí uno que decía que le gustaba la historia por que también estaba en la zona de amistad, jaja xD No me acuerdo del nombre pero tengo que decirte: No te preocupes a todos nos toca la zona de amistad alguna vez.

El último me mato. Jajajajajajaa sin mentira ninguna, una vez yo falte y al día siguiente me dijeron : Fernando y tu son los padres de pancho xD.

¡PUM! La nave Belsa entra en acción. Y la nave Eugene/Aurora?

Y la chica de Anna...de verdad.

¿Quien creen que sea?

Porque ni yo se quien es xD.

Apapachos y lateos psicológicos 3

Nos leemos.

Rev?! No see...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **No sientas. No abras tu corazón. Escóndelo. Tenía que hacerlo, estaba obligada a hacerlo. Porque a fin de cuentas Anna era eso: una amiga y nunca sería más que su amiga.

**Advertencia:** Emparejamiento gay. Femlash, yuri...como ustedes quieran llamarlo. La mención y aparición de otro personajes del Universo de Disney.

**Disclaimer/Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney. La historia si es de mi pertenencia.

_**F/Z: Zona de Amistad.**_

El olor a café llenaba toda la habitación gracias al aire que recibía el ambiente por parte del ventilador de techo. A Elsa no le hubiese molestado sino hubiese estado ligado con el olor del perfume de Bella o más concretamente la presencia de Bella. Y tener que pasar por esta charla con la "orientadora" no hubiera tampoco desagradable del todo sino estuviera Bella, allí, sentada a casi unos nulos metros de distancia, en el mismo sofá.

La mujer sentada en el escritorio frente a ellas estaba leyendo un par de hojas que tenia en la mano, haciendo que sus ojos fueran de aquí para alla en lo escrito una y otra vez. Estaba torturando a Elsa. Bella parecía tan relajada a su lado. La muchacha morena examinaba sus uñas como que si eso fuera lo más importante del mundo. _Para alguien como ella, tal vez si lo és._

La mujer mayor otra vez releyó las hojas de nuevo y la rubia platino comenzó a extrañar a sus "bichitos" diciendo cosas en sus oídos.

Escucho como la otra se aclaraba la garganta y fijó su atención en ella; duró 5 segundos y Bella se dio cuenta que Elsa la miraba, su cara se convirtió en una de fastidio.

-¿Qué me ves?- Preguntó con tono irritado la morena a la rubia.

Elsa era una persona pacifista hasta que se cruzó con Bella. Todo lo que la muchacha hacía lograba irritarla sin ninguna razón en especial.

-La cara y los pies.- Respondió con tono aburrido disimulando la molestia. Captó cuando Bella rodó los ojos.

-Rara.- Dijo la morena y continuó con sus uñas.

-Estúpida.- Dijo Elsa y volvió su mirada a la taza de café en el escritorio.

-Callate, Nieves.- Exigió elevando su voz unas octavas en reflejo de su colera.

-Callate tú Bella, que te apesta la boca.- Respondió, también alzando la voz y dando un insulto que hizo que la boca y ojos de Bella se abrieran de la sorpresa.- Que cierres la boca que te huele mal.- Dijo de nuevo.

-Es mejor que me apeste la boca a ser una perra de hielo.- Replico la morena.

Elsa iba a responder pero se vio interrumpida.

-¡Hey! Niñas, niñas, por favor.- La mujer intervino.-A ustedes las mandaron aquí por ser demasiado afectivas en público no por pelear.- Dijo con tono sorprendido.

Elsa sintió ganas de darse una facepalm pero se contuvo, a su lado escucho a Bella bufar.

Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver como la mujer ajustaba sus gafas y cruzaba los dedos de las manos encima de la mesa frente a ellas. Con un aclaramiento de garganta se sentó recta en su silla y dirigió su mirada a ambas muchachas.

_¿Qué habré hecho en mi vida pasada? _

Elsa pensó que después de el acontecimiento ocurrido hace unas pocas horas con cierta morena iba a ser el momento más incomodo de su vida. Error. Ahora el acontecimiento ya no era acontecimiento, ahora son los acontecimientos.

El abrazo había sido una cosa que no estaba en el control de Elsa _¡Riñones! Fue un accidente._ Más sin embargo sirvió para la diversión de casi todo Disney (mayormente de Eugene) además de para hacer que Elsa se sintiera más pequeña que el hombre más pequeño del mundo. Pero no era una cosa extrema. Era solo el momento más incomodo de su vida hasta hace poco. Era manejable para la rubia platino. Pero una incomoda charla sobre sexualidad era otra liga. Una "charla" donde solo hablo la orientadora estudiantil mientras que Bella bufaba y Elsa se coloraba.

La cara de la señora mientras las "educaba" era serena y gentil al mismo tiempo pero eso no logro que el fastidio y la tensión del tener que hablar de sexo no se sintiera, menos si además de lo básico también venía como un plus el tema de la homosexualidad.

Elsa sintió las orejas calientes cuando recordó eso.

Como sino fuese ya bastante incomodo que cada cosa que decía la mujer venía seguida de un berrido por parte de su compañera morena.

Por otra parte, se alegraba de que Bella no le diera tanta importancia al asunto, sinceramente Elsa esperaba insultos y reclamos por haber dañado la reputación o haber puesto a la chica en burla de los demás. Pero fue así, después del incidente del choque- empujón- agarre- abrazo, lo único que recibió de la morena fue una "matada de ojos" y un bufido largo seguido de un golpe hombro- hombro.

Vaya que había sido bastante idiota cuando su mamá le dijo que habían llamado el director diciendo que Elsa tenía que asistir a una charla de orientación por su comportamiento con la "señorita Bella". _Hay estudiantes que utilizan los baños, los laboratorios, los salones, EL TECHO incluso para follar y yo tengo que calarme un incomodo discurso sobre educación sexual solo por eso...¡Ush, Riñones! El sistema apesta._

Después de desinfectarse de la presencia de los estudiantes azules se dispuso a la salida. Una tarde desordenada en el liceo se hacía presente, jóvenes sin uniforme incluso estaban dentro de la institución. _Vaya al parecer hay muchos adolescentes que disfrutan estar en está cárcel de saberes._

Impacto contra un par de senos y perdió su hilo de pensamiento. Por suerte y piedad del universo para/con ella fue un rostro familiar con el se que topó.

-Casi me revientas el parachoques Elsa.- Dijo Aurora divertida. Elsa puso los ojos y se alejo a una distancia regular.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- Preguntó ella una vez que estuvo segura para hablar.

-Pasándola...

-Pasándola, uh. Pero si tu lo único que haces aquí es dormir.

-Pues, verás Elsa, cuando no tengo que estudiar, esto se convierte en un increíble paraíso de diversión.-Respondió.- Es como estar en un circo y que los profesores sean los payasos.

-...- Elsa guardó silencio. _¿De qué manera? _

-Definitivamente, debes salir más.- Dijo Aurora con persuasión.

-No, no debo. Con el montón de tareas que tengo y como ahora pertenezco a un equipo de fútbol dudo mucho que me quede tiempo para salir.- Dijo Elsa, tono de queja.

-Nojodas, para que sepas comenzamos a entrenar el lunes.- Informó la rubia.

-Yupi.- Respondió Elsa con desgano. Luego se encogió de hombro en un gesto de "¿Qué me importa?"

-Elsa, esto será increíble.- Dijo emocionada Aurora intentando convencer a Elsa.

La rubia platino no le dio importancia, más bien prefirió sacar a flote un tema que la tenía pensando desde unas horas.

-Entonces...- Elsa entrecerró los ojos en Aurora y una sonrisa burlesca cruzo su cara. Aurora perdió la emoción en su rostro y regresó la mirada a Elsa. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de incertidumbre como la rubia platino mostró los dientes superiores en una sonrisa realmente atractiva, aunque en estos momentos fuese la que ella utiliza para mofarse de alguien.- Te has montado al barco.

Aurora se sonrojó en las mejillas, la barbilla y la nariz. Inmediatamente recuperó la compostura al darse cuenta que su amiga la veía con diversión. Metió un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y abrió la boca mirando a Elsa intentando simular confianza. Boqueo un poco antes de poder hablar.

-Nada que ver con Eugene- Fue su simple respuesta.

-Yo nunca dije el nombre de Eugene.- Dijo Elsa.- Te descubriste tú sola.- Una sonrisa taimada estaba en su rostro.

Aurora abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que efectivamente ella se había descubierto sola ante Elsa. Boqueo de nuevo sintiendo el rubor extendiéndose por su rostro cuando vio como Elsa se divertía a costa de ella.

-Pero lo pensaste.

-¿Como puedes tú saber lo que yo pienso, Aurora?- Elsa aún mantenía un tono de burla.

-Porque psíquica y tu no la sabias hasta ahora.- Respondió con falso recelo.

-Si claro, y yo controlo la nieve y el hielo.- Un tono de sarcasmo acompaño a esa frase.

-Nojodas, ¿De verdad?- Preguntó con incredulidad. Elsa sintió ganas de darse una facepalm de nuevo.

-Aur...- Se interrumpió por un montón de hielo frío que cayó en ella. Dejó salir un chillido.- Aurora ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú me dijiste que controlabas la nieve y el hielo.- Respondió la muchacha. Tenía un vaso de plástico desde el cual había tirado el agua congelada a la otra.

-Y si yo te dijo "Tirate por un puente", ¿vas y te tiras?- Preguntó Elsa sacudiéndose el hielo de la franela.- ¡Riñones!- Exclamó mientras lanzaba lejos los hielos.

-¿Riñones?- Preguntó Aurora con una medio sonrisa en su cara.- ¿Eso fue una grosería?- Preguntó. Elsa levantó los ojos y Aurora clavó los suyos en los de la anterior. La mirada de Elsa expresaba algo así como "Si, ¿por qué?" y Aurora estalló en risas. Elsa miró a Aurora sin entender el chiste.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó medio molesta. Aurora sólo siguió riendo.- Aurora dime, ¿qué te parece tan gracioso?- Preguntó de nuevo exasperándose. La otra solo rio y rio. Elsa frunció el ceño.- Aurora, dime el chiste y así podemos reírnos las dos.- Dijo Elsa con tono severo.

-Jajajaja, no- no, jajaja, ahora, ahora sonaste como maestra y todo, jajajajajajajajajaa.- Siguió. Elsa movió sus ojos a un lado aun con el ceño fruncido escuchando las carcajadas de Aurora. Poco a poco la risa iba cesando.

-¿Ya?- Pregunto Elsa con tono aburrido.

-Si.- Respondió la rubia secándose una lagrima del ojo.- Elsa, riñones no es una grosería.

-Ah, ¿No?- Preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

-No.- Respondió Aurora aun con ganas de reír.- Las groserías son algo así como coño de la madre, a la puta madre, las bolas de judas y ese tipo de cosas.- Aclaró.

-Oh...- Respondió Elsa.- Pero esas son un poco insensibles.- Respondió.

-Oh Elsa.- Aurora sonrió con ternura.- Dulce e inocente, Elsa.

Elsa la miró con algo parecido a un puchero incompleto y los mofletes inflados.

-Eres demasiado, tal vez seas demasiado para Anna.- Dijo Aurora.

Obviamente ella sabía al igual que Kristoff y Eugene y no porque Elsa se los hubiese dicho, no. Ellos tres lo descubrieron venga a saber Elsa por cual medio, pero lo cierto es que ellos si sabían. Pero es que Elsa no era tan indiscreta, ella no andaba gritando al mundo que era gay tampoco, eran determinadas persona quienes sabían eso; si hubiese sido indiscreta entonces ya Anna también sabría..._De repente ya hasta sabe y solo esta jugando al tonto contigo._

Esa idea desapareció tan pronto como llego, porque , vamos, Anna es Anna. La niña más tierna, gentil, dulce, a veces eufórica pero de buen corazón que existe en el entorno de Elsa. Aurora estaba equivocada. _Anna es demasiado para mí._ Pero no lo iba a admitir, así como así. ¿Orgullo? No. ¿Miedo? No. Era algo estático dentro del corazón de Elsa. El pensamiento le causaba un deseo profundo de poder asegurar que ella podía con el demasiado de Anna, que Anna no iba a ser demasiado porque iba a ser de Elsa pero que la oración "Anna es demasiado para mí" estaría presente , no de una mala manera, sino de una buena, una manera que incentivaría la determinación para que Elsa luchará por ella y para ser más buena para ella cada día. Anna iba a ser el cielo pero Elsa iba a ser la gloria. Eso.

Una mano en el aire la saco de su reflexión.

-Creo que te perdí por un momento.- Dijo Aurora con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo hiciste.- Aseguró Elsa.- Me tengo que ir Aurora, hablamos mañana.

* * *

Elsa no tuvo la suerte de ver a Anna en el liceo pero eso la llenaba de alegría porque significaba que Anna estaba siendo una buena alumna. _Como siempre lo ha sido. _

Se quedó en el sofá cuando llego a su casa. En una posición cómoda, dejó que su cabeza se ocupará de nada y al poco tiempo cayó dormida.

El sonido de pisadas fuertes la despertaron del agradable letargo pero no abrió los ojos confiando en que eso a ayudaría a volver al estado de coma. Nope.

Otro sonido sordo, una puerta abriéndose acompañado con las voces de sus padres que ahora se escuchaban muy débiles. Elsa cesó su intento de volver a dormir y abrió los ojos lentamente, se incorporó poco después y sin poderlo un largo bostezo salió de su boca. Al parecer el bostezo fue ruidoso ya su nombre en forma de grito emitido por una voz aguda.

-Elsa.- El llamado ahora fue en un tono más bajo. Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules claros se presento ante Elsa.- Que bueno que estás ya en casa mi amor.- Elsa observó a la mujer extrañada. _Tanto amor me confunde. _La mamá de Elsa se veía más eufórica, feliz y emocionada de lo normal .

-Mamá, ¿te paso algo?- La pregunta la respondió con una sonrisa muy grande, enseñando dientes blancos perfectos y una nariz que se respingo.- Mami...

-Oh, Elsa.- De un momento para otro Elsa fue engullida en un abrazo por parte de su madre. Elsa titubeo un poco antes de responder. Pasar los brazos por la espalda de su mamá y descansar su mejilla contra la corona de la cabeza de la misma ya que Elsa poseía mayor estatura. Sintió la cabeza de su mamá apoyada en el hombro y en acto reflejo abrazo queriendo transmitir todo su amor. _Amo a esta mujer._

Elsa se estremeció cuando sintió que su hombro era levemente mojado y la preocupación la invadió de inmediato. Logró separar un poco el abrazo para ver a su mamá. Más sin embargo, más confusión se mostró en su cara cuando vio que efectivamente la mayor lloraba pero una sonrisa adornaba su cara y en sus ojos lo único que había era emoción, felicidad, amor...

-Mami, ¿qué tienes?- Preguntó con un tono suave y dócil.

-Estoy feliz.- Respondió sin dudar.- Elsa eres hermana.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Elsa observó la cara mojada de su madre por un momento intentando darle un significado contario a las palabras sin entender muy bien de que hablaba su mamá. Llanto de alegría, identificó Elsa. Una leve sonrisa dibujó el rostro de la hija con toda la intención de que su mamá la recibiera y la guardara para ella. Verán ustedes, la situación actual tiene historia, antes de que Elsa naciera incluso.

Cuando el señor y la señora Nieves quisieron comenzar a procrear se vieron con un problema biológico en el útero de la mujer. Después de muchas lágrimas y dolor por parte de ambos casados descubrieron este maravilloso centro donde se alquilaba un vientre pero el individuo iba a seguir teniendo genes de ambos padres, algo que tiene que ver con células madres, semen e inseminación. Después de hacer todo lo que debían que hacer, la pareja esperó con ansias la llamada donde tenían que seleccionar a la mujer que llevaría a su hijo. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años y nada. Como señal de que dios existe 3 años después la señora Nieves quedó nada más y menos que embarazada, con un gestación delicada pero con el nacimiento de una niña sana el matrimonio no pudo pedirle más a la vida. Elsa fue un milagro y nació en una noche de nevada a las 2:43 a.m.

Siendo niña, Elsa pudo presenciar a su mamá llorar cuando hubieron ilusiones de embarazo que a la final terminaron siendo nulos. La rubia platino entendía perfectamente las lágrimas de su mamá, pero no entendía muy bien todavía eso de que era hermana. _¿Embarazada? Pero tienes 41._

-Yava, mamá ¿qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Elsa intrigada.

-Me refiero a que tienes un hermano.

-Pe...

-No Elsa, no estoy embarazada.- Dijo con una sonrisa que confundió más a Elsa.

-¿Adopción?- Preguntó Elsa aún inocente a el hecho de que era hermana.

-No.- Respondió la señora con alegría inconfundible en su cara.

Elsa esperó un momento a que su madre dijera algo más pero la Sra. Nieves no dijo nada. El silencio entre ellas dio paso a que se escuchara la voz de su papá con el mismo tono de felicidad y además otra más pequeña acompañando, más sin embargo no entendía lo que decían o hablaban. Los ojos más oscuros se dispararon hacía la escalera por la puerta que daba a la sala. Elsa volvió de nuevo los ojos hacía su madre una ultima vez y se encaminó hacía la el piso superior de la casa.

En el camino iba escuchando objetos moviéndose inquietamente y risas y palabras. El sonido venía de la habitación que nunca se había abierto al público ni a nadie desde que Elsa podía recordar. Cuando faltaban pocos metros su andar tomo lentitud y una curiosidad fuerte se apoderó de su organismo. A medida que se acerco a la puerta lo que vio la sorprendió.

Un pre-adolescente y su padre jugaban a los carros en una habitación que era toda azul y estaba decorada como para que la ocupara un bebé-niño. Osos, juguetes, un brazalete de papel tapiz con pelotas de todos los deportes y hasta una cuna tenía el cuarto. Lo único que llegó a su mente fue _Wow..._

Elsa no supo cuanto tiempo paso observando la habitación pero una mano cálida en su hombro gélido la trajo al mundo. A su lado su mamá primero se seco las lágrima y luego se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los dos varones. Su papá se levanto del piso cuando el niño lo imitó. Se miraron entre los 4. Y si, allí estaban los ojos azules que tenían el mismo tono de azul que el de Elsa. Lejos de responder algo para Elsa se intrigó más, porque..._¿De donde salió este niño?_

No podía ser adoptado, tampoco podía ser hijo de su papá con otra mujer porque ese tono de azul solo resultaba de la unión de los azules claros de su madre con los grises oscuro de su padre.

Las miradas duraron un tiempo justo ya que otro una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su mamá aviso que había terminado parte de la intriga. Elsa miró a su padre quien sonreía con dulzura, una mano en el hombro del menor.

-Elsa este es tu hermano.- Le dijo su madre suavemente con pasividad. Su padre empujo con delicadeza al muchacho hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de Elsa que le sacaba como medio metro de diferencia así que lo veía desde arriba. Elsa se distrajo con el cabello ¿blanco? ¿plateado? Algo así tenía como color. Luego bajo hasta la barbilla donde entendió y conoció la forma cuadrada que comenzaba a ancharse, un rasgo de su padre ciertamente. Subió a la nariz, aunque se asemejaba a la suya era más alargada, en el pequeño espacio que estaba en el puente de la nariz y donde comenzaban ambos pómulos se esparcían pecas casi invisibles como las de ella. Cuando llevo su mirada más arriba e hizo contacto con la del infante no cabía más duda. _La sangre llama._- Él es Jack.

* * *

-¿Donde estuvo todo este tiempo?- Preguntó una Anna curiosa. Se encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios del parque que quedaba a pocos metro de su casa, perteneciente al vecindario. A su lado, Elsa estaba sentada en otro columpio, agarraba de las cuerdas y cruzaba sus tobillos, a diferencia de Anna que tenía un pie en el suelo con el que ligeramente se mecía y uno en el aire, ambas manos también en las cuerdas. Elsa suspiró y dio un vistazo a su compañera. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar que el corazón le saltará a la imagen de Anna. El sol escondiéndose daba un matiz que iluminaba el cabello fresa de la muchacha, sus ojos se veían completamente verdes y brillantes que casi cegaban pero que miraban de vuelta a los azules de Elsa, la piel morena adornada con pecas innumerables de Anna lucía exquisita y muy atractiva, nada reseca al contrario parecía perfectamente hidratada y daba la sensación de que si la tocabas solo la seda sería competencia. _Hermosa. _Si, sin duda. Elsa vio la boca de Anna moviéndose y humedeciendo sus labios con cada cosa que salia de ella. _Estas viendo sus labios, sube la mirada. _Cuando se concentró lo suficiente se dispuso a fijar la atención en lo que Anna tenía que decir.- Elsa, Elsaaaaaa.- _Annaaaa.-_ Hola.- _Hola, guapa. _Anna chasqueó sus dedos en la cara de Elsa, lo cual causó la sonrisa de Elsa.- Te has ido un rato.- Dijo Anna con una leve sonrisa también. Elsa asintió, luego perdió su vista al frente de nuevo suspiró.

-Pues, durante 9 años estuvo en un tubo de ensayo que fue criogenizado, 9 meses en la panza de una mujer con problemas económicos y creo que 10 ha estado viviendo en un orfanato.- Explicó Elsa, algo sorprendida con como ella explicó las cosas. Anna solo dio un asentimiento.

-¿Como dieron tus padres con él?

-No lo sé.- Respondió.

-¿Tiene su sangre?- Pregunto Anna.

-Si.- Respondió casi de inmediato.- Hay pruebas de ADN y todo.- Dijo Elsa. Una vez más Anna asintió.

-Vaya...- Después de eso Anna soltó un suspiro y se hecho hacía atrás en el columpio asegurando sus manos en las cuerdas.- Parece que está de moda que tus padres traigan gente a vivir a tu casa así como así.- Dijo todavía en su posición. Elsa volteó y se sintió arder cuando tuvo una vista completa de las piernas bronceadas de Anna.

-¿Sí?- Elsa preguntó, volteando de nuevo al frente porque sino...Anna solo asintió como respuesta.- ¿Qué pasa Anna?

-Una prima viene a vivir aca.- Explicó ella serena, con los ojos cerrados, al parecer disfrutando del viento.

-Eso no es tan malo, Anna.- Dijo Elsa cuando se sintió lo suficientemente confiada para ver a Anna como estaba y no sufrir un paro al corazón. Dio una sonrisa cerrada cuando lo logro, el ceño un poco arrugado por los rayos del sol que pegaban en sus ojos.

-Es que tú no la conoces.- Anna se levantó de golpe y quedó sentada de nuevo en el columpio, recta.- Ella es una imbécil.- Dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque lo és, lo era cuando niña no quiero imaginarme como sera ahora.- Dijo Anna con el tono de aversión más molesto que poseía.- Además ella me odia y yo la odio, por eso me molesta que venga.

-Vamos, Anna, el hecho de que no te prestara sus muñecas no significa que te odie.- Dijo Elsa en broma.

-No eran solo las muñecas, ella me quitaba mi biberón y se quedaba con mi manta todo el tiempo.- Eso hizo que Elsa se debatiera entre reír o no. Anna estaba siendo tan infantil. _Adorable._

-Ya no te puede quitar nada de eso Anna.- Dijo Elsa.

-No, es peor. Te puede conocer a ti y va querer tenerte, y tú eres lo menos que quiero perder ahora.- Después de decir las palabras con tanta euforia, Anna se paró en seco y se sonrojó. Elsa no se dio cuenta. La mandíbula de la rubia platino colgaba ligeramente,sus ojos con asombro gravado en ellos y el pecho inflado con un aire caliente. Las mejillas también estaban sonrojadas de una manera sutil.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran las hojas de los arboles siendo movidas por el viento y el chillido de cuerdas de los columpios. Un minuto que pareció durar un centenario para ambas muchachas. Anna estaba intentando recuperar su aplomo y Elsa estaba intentando recuperar las células que se murieron por la emoción que bailaba en su organismo. Ningún pensamiento coherente pasaba por su mente.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue con Bella?- Preguntó Anna después que un leve "ergh" brotó de su garganta.

Elsa parpadeó varias veces y salió de su shock.

_-_Bien, bueno, tu sabes, tan bien como se puede estar con ella.- Respondió Elsa.

-Parece que estabas muy bien con ella hoy al mediodía.- Dijo Anna bajito. Si hubiese un tipo de ruido fuerte, Elsa no hubiese escuchado. No había ruido.

-Urgh, Anna, eso fue un accidente.- Dijo Elsa. La rubia platino escucho las palabras anteriores de la rubia fresa, más sin embargo, no logró dar con ese tono de celos e inseguridad en la oración.- Esa niña me irrita.- Elsa bufó. La exasperación se hizo presente solo con el hecho de estar hablando de la susodicha.

-Apuesto a que ella y mi prima se llevarían bien, las dos son tan...tan...tan ellas.- Elsa solo rió ante el bajo argumento de Anna. La prima debía ser bastante molesta por la forma en que Anna hablaba, y si Anna- dulce, tierna y linda Anna- dice que alguien es malo es porque es cierto.

Elsa asintió para Anna y se extraño cuando esta suspiró de alivio. Después de eso, no había algo más por parte de la mayor. Aunque tenía muchas cosas en el mente, la rubia platino no encontraba una sola manera para continuar con la conversación, sin duda, las palabras de Anna la habían tomado por sorpresa gratamente. _¿Estaré alucinando?_

Elsa miró a Anna con expresión perdida, pero eso cambio cuando detallo a la muchacha que la acompañaba. La imagen de Anna era nerviosa y algo insegura. La mirada de la rubia fresa esquivaba la de Elsa, la mejillas pecosas estaban cubiertas con rosa suave, los labios se tensaban en una linea recta, los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Lucía tan adorablemente inquieta. Por alguna razón que Elsa no quiso buscar, una sensación cálida se formó en su pecho rodando en círculos y un tono hueco en su garganta satisfactorio al creer que ella que era la responsable de ese estado.

Las ganas de abrazar a la muchacha menor tentaban a Elsa demasiado pero la rubia platino sabia perfectamente que ese abrazo iba a ser asfixiante y además lo iba a acompañar una caricia con los labios. _Un beso... _Sonaba dulcemente provocativa la idea, sobretodo cuando Anna saco la lengua por encima de ellos para humedecerlos. ¡_Uff...!_

Claro, Elsa volvió a desviar la mirada porque el código de amistad estaba bastante claro en su cabeza. Una regla que dictaba que ser amigos era como estar en una relación pero sin los besos franceses y los celos pasionales.

Los ojos azules de Elsa estaban ahora fijos en un libro que no estaba no muy lejos de el par. Después de varios intentos fallidos de leer Los Juegos Del Hambre, Elsa tiró la toalla. Había algo extraño, sin embargo, Anna no lee. Bueno, si lee pero obras literarias; incluso tratándose de el libro escrito por Suzzane Collins, Elsa la conocía lo suficiente- mucho- para extrañarse con el hecho de que Anna le hubiese pedido la lectura de un libro. Si bien, la rubia platino si había leído antes para su amiga en el pasado, y todavía lo seguía haciendo en ocasiones, la iniciativa venia por parte de ella y no por Anna quien nunca se negaba a dar sus oídos y su tiempo para escuchar la voz de Elsa, atentamente. Más, esta vez, Anna había estado ausente, negada y bufando a cada tanto que Elsa leía; la rubia decidió después de varias veces de llamar la atención de la pecosa que nada podía ella hacer para que Anna se concentrará en ella...Reflexionando acerca, se dio cuenta que eso significaba entonces que alguien más ocupaba su interés ¡_Ouch_!

Elsa movió su mano a su pecho, pero no llego a postrarse encima, la dejo allí en el aire. _Calma, calma...sin celos pasionales. _Bajo la mano que tenía el objetivo de trabajar y acallar la punzada en el pecho.

De repente, estaba así por lo de su prima a la cual odiaba. _Muchas historias de amor inician con antipatía-¡Riñones! ¡Para! _

Elsa se pasó su mano fuerte por el cabello, moviendo el fleco hacía atrás y luego pasándola por la cara. Cuando abrió los ojos enfoco a Anna viéndola con una leve sonrisa. Elsa se extrañó más, si era posible.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó, pero la palabra salió tan rápido de su boca que sus frenillos lastimaron un poco la parte interna de sus labios.

-Tú fleco se ve muy bien así.- Dijo Anna aun sonriendo mirando en lo alto de la cabeza de Elsa. La rubia platino cayó en la cuenta de que el cabello no había caído en su frente de nuevo.

Elsa miró hacía arriba tratando de ver también, subió su mano y volvió a bajar el fleco ladeandolo hacía la izquierda. La razón por la que el cabello no había bajado era porque Elsa había estado sudando y no había sido consciente de ello. Una vez que movió su cabello y se aseguró de que su cola de cabello estuviese bien volvió a mirar a Anna, quien todavía la veía fijamente, la sonrisa en su cara era dulce.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos ya, Anna.- Dijo Elsa viendo al horizonte que ya comenzaba a ser naranja y morado.- Ya es tarde.- Anna asintió.

Así emprendieron camino. En silencio estático entre las dos, con ritmo lento y cada una pensando por su cuenta.

* * *

Después de un viernes en donde Elsa tuvo la dicha de no tener que lidiar con Bella pero en el que rompió otra carta de la enamorada de Anna, el fin de semana paso tranquilamente, con Elsa leyendo el libro de Anna y además conociendo a su nuevo hermano, y preguntándose por que de repente Anna tenía demasiada tarea, llego el lunes y con él la presión de Aurora porque ella no faltará al primer día de entrenamiento.

Ese amplio terreno cubierto con césped artificial era bastante atemorizante para Elsa hablando con la verdad. Elsa sabía que había que meter la pelota en el portería y listo, más nada. ¡_Ah! Y gritan como locos cuando lo hacen, bien._

La presencia de las demás muchachas que estaban allí con ella, estaba opacada por la presencia de Shakespeare recitando algún tipo de poema o algo así.

-Porque si voz sos mi vida, yo seré la tuya, porque así es la vida, y así es la tuya.

-¿Eso es un poema?- Preguntó Elsa.

-Es una oda.- Respondió el hombre.

-Pero ni siquiera tiene sentido.- Dijo Elsa.

Estaba sentada un poco lejos del grupo de chicas que hablaban animadamente.

-Claro que sí, es solo que tú no sabes interpretarla.- Elsa rodó los ojos ante eso.- Es algo muy complejo para tu mente inferior.

-¡Wow! Calma, yo no te he ofendido.- Dijo Elsa poniendo los ojos en el hombre.- A todas estas, ¿de quién eres la vida?- Preguntó.

-Yo no, tú.- Dijo Shakespeare con una sonrisa.- Este es para que se lo leas a Anna.- Elsa lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Si, aja, con eso seguro que la conquisto.- Dijo Elsa.

-¡Oh, dale, Elsa!- Exclamó el hombre.- Tú piensas cosas más cursis de ella que este escrito.

-Si, las piensas, para mí solamente.- Respondió.

-Deberías ser consciente de que nosotros podemos saber que piensas.

-Lo soy.- La rubia platino revisó sus hombros con la mirada.- ¿Donde están los otros dos?- Preguntó considerando que tenía tiempo sin ver a los otros dos "amiguitos".

-Metiendo la salchicha en el pan.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y lasciva.

-¿Qué?- Elsa inocente a la insinuación.

-Ya sabes, abriéndole el hueco a la arepa.- Respondió todavía con su gesto. Elsa lo miró más confundida aún.- Forrando el lápiz.

-¿Para que forran un lápiz?- Shakespeare miró incrédulo a Elsa. La mirada de confusión en la cara de Elsa causó que el pequeño hombre en el hombro izquierdo pasará la mano en su cara en señal de exasperación.

-Olvídalo, Elsa.- Se resignó, porque al parecer Elsa, para ser una muchacha que estaba bastante clara acerca de las cosas de la vida, no parecía entender cuando se hablaba de sexo. Elsa no le dió mucha importancia al asunto y decidió admirar el campo de fútbol de nuevo.

-No dejes que eso te intimide.- Dijo en su hombro Shakespeare, mirando también el enorme campo.

-Lo que más me intimida es eso.- Elsa hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacía el grupo de muchacha que pertenecían también a la supuesta selección. No es por nada pero, en realidad eran bastante monstruosas en cuanto a tamaño. _No, es que tú eres una flacucha. _Bien, cierto. Aunque todavía había que tener en cuenta que Bella estaba allí también. Asistir a la charla era una cosa, en eso ni se determinaban, pero aquí, aquí se tomaba en cuenta "el trabajo en equipo".

_...Bueno...¡Riñones!_

* * *

¡HOLA!

Si leyeron, se habrán dado cuenta y tenía que meter a Jack Frost como hermano de Elsa porque tan dulcemente me lo pidió alguien por PM.

¿Qué tal?

Besos :* y Abrazos (o) psicológicos. OXO


End file.
